


Train Wreck

by daiyu_amaya



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Tattoo soul Marks, An actual train wreck starts this all off lol, Bad at tagging, Epic Friendship, Everyone Has Issues, Henry Allen Is Awesome, Mentions of past child abuse, Mick Rory is not Stupid, Mild Sexual Content in later chapters, Multi, References to Canon, Self Confidence Issues, Series Spoilers, Slow Build, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-05-17 22:53:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 29
Words: 39,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5888392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daiyu_amaya/pseuds/daiyu_amaya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They had always been at odds, no matter what they did, and while the wreckage around them burned-they found there was more to them than they could have ever guessed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Trapped

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LembraginiCC](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LembraginiCC/gifts), [ImaKaraTabiHe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImaKaraTabiHe/gifts), [yersifanel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yersifanel/gifts).



> To LembraginiCC, thank you for the support! I decided that the whole story should be dedicated to a wonderful commenter and someone who makes me strive to write a better story, To ImaKaraTabiHe and yersifanel Thank You So Much for the support, your comments inspire and help me think about things I might not have! The three of you are so instrumental to this story!
> 
> So I added a subway, I don't remember if Central has one but lol I added one anyway ^_^ This story has been sitting on my computer for nearly a year and finally I decided what the heck, I'll post it and see what happens lol
> 
> For those of you who have watched Daylight (1996) you will notice similarities, that is because said movie inspired this bit of work. I love that movie lol

Acerbic stench burned my nostrils’ and my eyes. Whatever had exploded down here was burning and wasn't something I wanted to have to deal with, but I was the hero I would have to deal with it at some point or another. "Jesus, that was fucked." Someone muttered near me, their voice gruff and familiar and they were right the explosion had been pretty big. "Doubt it wasn't more than one Len." Someone else muttered that voice sounded familiar...Where had I heard it before?  
  
A figure moved in the smoke nearly running into me. "Flash." And holy shit that was HeatWave; "I'll check the closer platform and if the farther one is open you need to get people out of here." He had such a commanding tone like he was use to this. I nodded, there was nothing else I could do after all. Running to the other station, I saw just how badly the train had crashed...People I couldn't save, people who were so badly injured that if I didn't find a way out of the tunnel quickly would die.  
  
The stairs were blocked, unstable looking even if I managed to bring it down-there was no telling how much I would bring down. I could kill myself and others depending on how unstable the ground above us was. I found Rory digging someone out of the rubble, I flew to his side and helped him dig an older man out of a pocket surrounded by concrete he'd been lucky enough to find himself in.  
  
"The entrance is blocked." I muttered and Rory let out a harsh breath, "This side too. Part of the tunnel collapsed down a bit so the only way out is passed that other station unless part of the tunnel collapsed there too. Seems like someone had a lot to say to the city."  
  
He looked irritated by that, and I was furious, all these lives-those people didn't have to die. "I've gotten most of the injured on the platform, the ceiling doesn’t look unstable there, just a lot of rubble on the staircase. Just one hasn't been moved-his legs pretty busted." I followed him towards the train, someone groaned and cursed as we came closer, "Len." So it was cold. well, that made sense, generally if you found one you'd find the other.  
  
It was like they were bound at the hip, Caitlin said they might be a mated pair-something so rare that scientist still hadn't quite figured out...If that were the case they were like me, I hoped that one day I could find the other half of my soul-but given how my life had turned out so far I doubt I would. I shook my head out of the clouds as Rory moved closer to Snart.  
  
"Yeah, help me get up." He wasn't dressed as Captain Cold, but rather something similar to what he'd been wearing in saints and sinners, leather jacket and all. We were completely surrounded by rubble-whoever had planned this attack was good. Whatever it was they wanted from this destruction was beyond me-why hurt all these people? Was there a reason or was there just a crazed psycho doing this?  
  
"I wonder how long it will take them to dig us out-or how slowly the water will drown us all." What? What the hell was he talking about? "Mick?" Snart sounded a little suspicious, "There's water filling up the pocket we find ourselves in, noticed it when I was walking the far wall-its leaking in but slowly." If that wall broke even a little and there was a busted pipe we could get flooded with water quicker then we could get out. More people could die, that was the last thing I wanted to happen.  
  
If I messed with the stairwell I don't know what it would do, I could either help or hinder. If it came down to it I would try to bust through it but for now, I'd leave it alone. I didn't want to put more people in danger by being reckless, at least, Oliver would be impressed if we made it out of this. "Kid, There should be a service tunnel-I couldn't get the door open but you might." Rory said, and woah did he really just say that?  
  
"I'll check it out then." That could be our ticket out! I flashed over to the door and frowned, no wonder he couldn't open the door. What with the concrete and the car in the way. I could phase but what would I be phasing into? I could move the car, that was no problem.  
I shoved it quickly and it rolled away before bumping into a bus and stopping. The concrete on the other hand, that would be harder for me to move, considering they would no doubt bounce if I pushed them at speed, could I crush them? I mean it would break my hand no doubt, but I healed quickly and it was a possible way out.  
  
I sighed nothing for it. I slammed my hand down on one of the chunks and just about screamed at the pain, but it was shattered. I grabbed at the door and struggled to pull it open, something was caught on it, most likely from the other side. I peeked into the crack of the door and it's frame and froze, oh shit. Did I trigger that? I backed off and shivered, if that bomb went off right now we could have the tunnel collapsing on us all.  
  
"See you got it open." I shook my head at Rory; "Someone booby-trapped it, there's a bomb on the other side. I'm surprised I didn't set it off." Actually, I was surprised it hadn't gone off after the whole tunnel collapse. "Shit." Rory walked to the door and looked in between the door and the wall. "Yeah, we're not going to be able to reach that from here and it looks like they blocked off this entrance too." So we were trapped no matter what, great.


	2. Under Stress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are bad, but there's always something bad when being trapped in a tunnel with maybe no way out.

Snart didn't look good, then again his leg was busted, how was he suppose to look? Mick had told me to watch the man and he walked off. Where to, for what reason? Who the hell knew. "Kid." Snart was shivering, was he going into shock? "Yeah?" He looked like he might be sick, maybe he would be. "Check to make sure Mick's not fiddling with that damned bomb please." Please? Seriously, did he just ask me nicely? "Sure." I flashed over to the door and found Mick looking through the gap.

"You shouldn't mess with that." He glanced back at me, but there was that crazy fire in his eyes that I saw every time he fought me. "Len's not going to make it out of here if we don't get out soon." What? Yeah, his leg was busted pretty bad, internal bleeding could kill him if it wasn't taken care of soon.

"Are you two Bonded?" It wasn't a polite question, but it just kind of slipped out. "Yeah, found out forever ago." And he went back to looking at the bomb. He had a better look at it than I did; "How far back does it go and do you think you could walk me through disarming it?" He slowly turned to me; "You're skinny Flash, but not that skinny." I laughed, yeah no that wasn't what I was up to.

"I can phase, go through stuff." Rory's brows rose really high and he let out a rumbling laugh; "Damn kid why didn't you say so before? I bet you could get in there-Might even get out." I shrugged, "It's not as easy as it sounds, I can't go very far-I could get stuck." So far I hadn't and I didn't want to see what would happen if I ever did. Well, I'd be dead if I got stuck at any point I'm sure.

"Len's going to hate us you know." I chuckled; "He did send me over here to check that you weren't messing with the bomb." Rory shook his head; "I'll get him so he can bitch at us while we do this." And he walked off, I took another glance at the bomb and the area around it...I might fit in there without setting the bomb off...But what if there was still no way out? I mean it was good to get the bomb out of the way but. But, what if we set it off?

How many more people would die? Would Rory and Snart? I didn't want to see anyone else die because of something stupid I did. My mind flashed back to Eddie sliding into the vortex, and god it was my fault, all my fault. If I'd only been stronger or faster... "Scarlett, are you sure about this?" Snart asked as he and Rory came over to me. Was I? Not a single bit, but I knew Rory was good with bombs, trip wire ones at any rate given what Caitlin, Cisco, and Joe had said, not to mention the man's file.

"Yeah, either way, we need to disarm that bomb. At this point anything could trip it and send the whole tunnel down on all of us." Snart nodded and Mick helped him lay back against some rubble. "Don't move that leg." Rory grumbled at Snart who simply waved a hand at him.

Snart tugged down his sweater to cover his side as it had been exposed when he was put down-and shit. Was that a mark on his right hip? What was it of? I couldn't ask of course, it would be just as rude as asking if people were bound like I had asked Rory, but Snart would no doubt say something snide to me and I needed to focus on getting through this door and dealing with the bomb.

  
"As ready as we're ever going to be Kid," Rory said with a gleam in his eyes, he knew how dangerous this was. How important it was we didn't blow up the bomb. "Alright." I took a few steps back and then rushed the door, going through it felt as weird as anything else I'd ever gone through and I stopped though my momentum carried me into the debris on the other side of the bomb and I just managed to not fall backwards.

  
"Whoa," Rory said from the other side and I could make out Snart's laughter. Both sounded so far and close at the same time. Okay, I could do this; "What now?" And Rory launched into walking me through how to disarm a bomb.   
There were so many wires and they all were covered in dust, "What colors are the wires kid?" Uh, could I touch them without setting them off? "Too much dust on them, I can't tell." Rory let out a curse; "How many are hooked up to the bomb?" Too many really; "Five." All five connected to one spot and how could I figure out which one to disarm it if I couldn't even see what colors they were?

  
"Kid, you should be safe if you run a finger along the casing and the wires, We need to know what color is what if we're going to disarm this thing." Nerviously I did as he said and cursed. "They're all black." I heard a thud against the wall next to the door. "Mick, Chill." Snart said, his tone well chilly.

  
"Then you get to play the guessing game, give us five minutes to move from the door." That didn't sound promising. "Okay." I heard shuffling and rubble moving before it was silent, my heart pounding in my ears. If I guessed wrong I was going to blow everyone up. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, either way, we could all die and this could be a way out...  
Snapping open my eyes, I grabbed a wire and yanked. Nothing happened, did that mean I disarmed it or pulled a dummy wire? Well, only one way to find out. I pulled the bomb away from the door and the wire that had been taut against the door snapped. I froze for half a second and then relaxed, it didn't go off. I did it! I set it gently down next to the rubble and opened the door.

  
Mick looked amused as he stared at me. They really hadn't moved very far. "I take it you disarmed it, Scarlett." Duh. "Uh, yeah." They both grinned like fools and I let out a breath; "Let's not do that again okay?" Rory burst into laughter while Snart chuckled. "Guess we should find out if there's a way out through here." I turned back to the rubble, I might be able to get though... I'd have to squirm into a tight gap between the bits of concrete, it could collapse on me, but depending on where I was I could phase through that.

  
"If you could get through without being squished kid you could get the rescue teams to dig us out here." I jumped out of my skin at Rory's words, when had he moved back towards me? "Yeah, I was thinking the same thing."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to update this every other Friday, so you'll get another chapter this Friday (The fifth), then the 19th, and march 4th and so on until you get all the chapters-admittedly the number of chapters might change-20 was a guesstimation. lol


	3. Salvage

I was told I would have to deal with this stupid wound for a whole year and that wasn't counting the damn rehabilitation period, how the hell was I suppose to do anything in this state? I shifted and tried to get comfortable, nine more months left of this hell.

  
"Kid seemed really interested in you when we were all stuck in that tunnel," Mick said out of the blue, I glanced at him, he was busily flipping channels-I looked back at the television. That felt like a distant memory at this point, Three months had already gone by, my leg still bothered me but it was certainly on the mend when I had left the hospital.  
  
"I think he saw my mark." Not something I really wanted to think about, the kid had such a moral high ground-even though he was obviously willing to do some shady stuff. How would he react if he knew the truth behind my mark?  
"He knows we're bonded." I blinked, had I heard that right? There was no way I heard that right, why would Mick say anything about it? "And how would he know that?" Mick snorted; "He asked me if we were n' I told him."  
  
Mick had never done that before, never told on us before. Few people knew that about us, my sister and people who were really quite dead now. "Why would you do that?" He shrugged; "He seemed more interested then disgusted if that's what's bothering you." No, no that was not what was bothering me!  
  
"Mick why the hell would you tell our enemy that we were-" Mick cut me off by standing; "I don't know, just leave it alone!" Mick had always been reckless, always had to do stupid stunts, but this was our lives!

"If he tells anyone!" Mick growled; "He won't now just leave it the hell alone!" And he was gone. I let the tension drain from my body, there was more to it then just Mick spouting stuff at Barry. Mick wasn't a snitch, never had been. So why would he have told Barry about us?

There was no reason for him to have said anything about it, especially not to The Flash. "Hey Lenny, what's got Mick all wild up?" Lisa, she always had such _perfect_ timing. "Nothing Sis." She snorted and flopped into Mick's seat. "You two have another fight? This is getting ridiculous Lenny."

So, they'd been fighting, that was normal for them, that's why they kept trying to leave the other one, that never lasted very long considering, but it helped mellow things out between them. "That's what happens when you stick both of us together in the same safe house for too long Lisa." She chuckled; "That or sexy time." I wrinkled my nose, she didn't have to say it like that, and it was her fault that she'd walked in on us after we bonded.

"What started this fight, Lenny?" I let out a breath, well she should know-it wasn't like we kept her in the dark about us. "Mick told The Flash about us." She blinked, and then she tilted her head back, laughing her ass off. "He told The Flash, seriously Lenny? What's so bad about that?"  
  
What wasn't bad about that? What would Barry do with that leverage? It was just as much as I had on him to be honest, the world was a dangerous place and Mick and I had made our enemies. If he ever told on us, we'd be dead within a week.

* * *

 

**Mick's POV**

So I told The Flash we were bound, what did it matter? It wasn't like he was going to tell the world, why would anyone believe him anyway, people didn't believe in him anymore after what Zoom had done to him, though he had redeemed himself a little by getting the emergence crew to the injured faster, thanks to me which thankfully he kept his word and didn't tell anyone I'd helped him.  
  
He didn't even stop me and Lisa from breaking Len out of the hospital either, I knew he knew we'd do that. There was something off about the kid during that whole thing, did it actually bother him about me and Len being bound together? I sighed and signaled for another beer. Usually this was Len's go to place rather then mine, I stayed at home and had a beer or two rather then try and be around idiots.  
  
"I didn't expect to find you here." Kid was skinny, who was this? "You were looking for me?" He nodded and ruffled his hair, "I was wondering how Snart was doing." Why would he care? "And to thank you for getting us out of the tunnel." There was only one person who knew that. "I didn't expect you to look so young." The kid laughed, "Yeah, I get that a lot."  
  
I wondered if Len would kill me if he knew I was talking to The Flash. Probably, at this point who gave a fuck. He was already mad at me as it was, that wasn't going to change in a hurry. "Len's pissed you know about it." Flash frowned; "It's not like I'd tell anyone, who would I tell anyway?"

Plenty of people would like to have that kind of knowledge, to use it against us. "Why are you really here?" Flash sighed, and glanced around us; "I'd rather not say here." So, there was something important...Did he need help again? That sure didn't work very well last time, "Sure."

He followed me out of the bar, there were a few safe houses that we could lose. I unlocked the car and waited for him to get in. He looked sheepish and nervous but he got in all the same. The ride was silent except for his tapping, and the constant shifting.  
  
Then again, he did go fast all the time, no doubt this was too slow for him. We walked up a flight of stairs and I unlocked the door and led him in. "I don't even know your name you know that right kid?" I said as he closed the door.  
Flash blinked; "Wait, Snart didn't even tell you?" Len knew? That smug bastard, of course, he knew and didn't tell anyone. He liked this kid after all, it wasn't that hard to tell for god sake. "It's Barry." I nodded; "What did you want to talk about?"  
  
Barry shifted and looked up at me; "I think I have the same mark as you two." He looked so scared and small, seriously? "What's your mark?" He pulled his shirt up, sliding his jeans down just enough to show me his right hip and the mark that graced his skin.  
  
A black crown, with nine spikes, graced his hip, just like mine and Len's. "That's why you were so interested in Len's mark." Barry dropped his shirt back down with a nod, "Yeah, that was why. I wasn't sure at first and it really wasn't the time..."  
So he took three months to say anything at all, I shuffled closer and slid a finger into his jeans, a jolt of lightning hit me as I swiped my finger across his mark. Shit, we were a triad. How was that possible?  
  
With this man of all people, who had demonstrated that he was truly a hero, even if he had made mistakes and wrong turns. We weren't heroes, we were always going to be criminals and that wouldn't change. If I wouldn't change for Hunter I wasn't changing for Barry, how would he deal with that? How could he deal with two criminals as his bounded?

* * *

 

Last Row, second one down! [This](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/564x/9c/8d/e6/9c8de64e2304a9c3046ef69d6f34e924.jpg) is their mark ^_^ 

 


	4. Reactions

Mick looked so surprised, so intent on me that it really made me pause. "Len is going to freak out." I laughed, seriously? That’s the first thing that comes to mind when he finds out about this? "Yeah, I figured both of you would actually."  
  
Mick sighed and let his hand leave my mark. The heat that had been there faded, but now... It took time for some bonds to become fully established, but with Triad's it would be faint for the two who found each other first. Only fully creating a bond when they found their third.

"I suppose you'll be the one to distract me or Len from fighting with each other." Had they been fighting a lot? "So..." Mick laughed, "I suppose we should tell Len." That would be a good idea considering that we were...It was strange, these last three months I told myself that I should just forget the whole damn thing.

That I had been wrong about Snart’s mark and that I could never really be happy with them since they were unrepentant criminals and I was a hero even if they really did have the same mark.  
  
Over and over again it beat me over the head, causing everyone I cared about to ask and worry about what was going on with me. And what did I tell them? There was surely good in Snart but I didn't get the same sense from Rory, and even though there was good in Snart he wouldn't ever admit it. He would choose to stay the same as he was now.  
  
What would our bond do other than cause strife and pain? That had been over my head this whole time, if I was right then I was trapped in something that would only shred me to pieces, that would only change how Heat Wave, Captain Cold, and The Flash interact.  
  
That was maybe the most frighting part really, knowing that I could never really be with either of them, that they were together. They could weather the whole thing because they were a united front, and I was all alone. Would never find another who was my soul's other half.  
  
"Where does this leave us?" Mick frowned; "I'm not going to change, not even for you-Len couldn't change me and neither will you." No, I didn't think so. But, what would this lead other than heartbreak? Mick sighed, fingers skimming across my hip.  
  
The door to the apartment opened and Lisa Snart looked surprised to see us and damn it this didn't look good considering how close Mick was to me still. His fingers having flinched away only so far.

"Hello, what's this?" She said as she closed the door, Mick shook his head and strolled off into the small kitchen, opening the fridge and banging around in there. "Who are you?" I frowned, this wasn't good. What was Lisa going to do to me, after all, this looked pretty bad; "I'm Barry." I could have hit myself for blurting that one out, then again what else could I have said at this point?   
  
"He's The Flash Lisa." Her eyebrows shot to her hairline; "Seriously? I remember you, from the bar and the coffee shop." I nodded, "Yeah. Hi." She threw a malicious grin at Mick; "And what are you doing with The Flash Mickey?" Oh god, it just sounded so wrong.  
"He's got the same mark as me n' Len."   
  
Lisa's jaw dropped; "Dose Lenny know?" I wished he did. "No." Lisa laughed; "Oh my god, that is just priceless! I can't wait to see the look on his dumb face when he finds out!" I was more scared of how angry he was going to be, and there was no doubt in my mind that he was going to be really mad about this.

"Lisa, you can't tell him first." Mick said beer in hand as he rested his elbows on the island in the kitchen. She pouted; "Aw, well I'd rather not piss him off right now considering." That didn't sound promising. "Let me guess he's still fuming about me telling Barry about our bond." She nodded; "Giving the cold shoulder." Mick took a swig of his beer, he looked fed up actually. How long had they been fighting about that? This whole time?

* * *

**Len's POV**

I still was fuming when Lisa left. I hated being injured, I hated being this weak. There was too much going on right now, too much to lose at this point. Shit, I was too old for this. I shifted and slowly made my way to the kitchen.

Mick and I had a lot to work out, but between his temper and well mine... We'd never be able to resolve anything, we were going to be stuck in this merry go round of pain. I wanted to get out of here and do something, anything!

But, I was stuck here with my damned leg still hurting. I was lucky apparently to have my leg still, lucky that I might only have to deal with an ache when it was storming outside then not to be able to walk properly anymore. I could hardly walk even with the crutches and cast as it was.

The front door opened and I ignored it if Lisa was going to gloat again I was going to lose it. It wasn't like it was my damned fault and there was still no sign of who had bombed the damn subway. The police were spinning wheels but nothing more, doubt they would ever find the bastard who bombed the line.

"Len." Mick. I straightened as best I could and ignored him, we'd just fought a few hours ago, it wasn't like him to return so soon. What the hell did he think would change with only a few hours under our belts? We were going to fight and he was going to leave again, that was what would happen and I didn't want to fucking deal with it.

"Cold." No, he hadn't! I turned and faced them, and yeah them. Fucking Barry Allen was standing there looking sheepish and unsure, what the hell was this shit? "Mick." Mick shrugged and leaned against the table. "Said he needed to talk to you. Came to Saints and Sinners lookin' for you." What? Why the hell would Barry be looking for me if he knew I was injured, and unlikely to cause any problems?

"What the hell do you want kid?" Barry steeled himself as if that would make whatever he wanted to say come out. "We have the same mark." What? He knew me and Mick were bounded, so what the hell was he up to? "Prove it." Barry nodded and slid his shirt up part way and his jeans down a little, and fuck. The damned crown that graced my hip, Mick's hip was there on Barry.

What the hell? Barry let his clothes go and frowned; "I already talked to...To Mick about it, we're already bonded." Mick, touched the kid seriously? What the hell was he playing at? "Not happening kid." What the hell had he expected? For us to all bond and then all be hero's?

I turned away, there was no way I was getting into this damned mess. Things were already a mess when it came to Mick, I didn't need to deal with Barry trying to change us. I wasn't going to change simple as that, Mick had told Hunter he wasn't going to be anything but a criminal and I was the same fucking way. There was no way I would change just because I was bonded to a god damn meta-human with a savior complex.

"I know that you two won't change your ways, and I won't ask you too. I just, we're meant to-" I snarled; "No, We're not meant to be anything but enemies Barry." Barry sighed, a bitter look on his face; "Maybe. But, that doesn’t change the fact we all have the mark-the same mark."


	5. Truth and Lies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so inspired by you guys! I'm so overwhelmed by the response that I am posting this chapter after a quick finishing touch lol so mistakes if any please point out!
> 
> This chapter was inspired by not only all of you but this song; The Pretty Reckless-Everybody Wants Something From Me  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WxNeV-dD6Hw

Snart had been as unyielding as ice, to absolutely no surprise to anyone. I understood what he was afraid of, of me pushing him and Mick to be something they weren't and damned me for thinking for half a second I could, how could I not for crying out loud? Snart could be good, there was something deep under the ice and pain that could be good if he only explored it and fuck.

I knew better, changing people in a relationship was just stupid. it was no relationship-you weren't looking for that person, you were looking for a doll and that soured relationships. But, this was so much more than that. We were marked for one another, hell Mick and I had already bonded.

Both of us knowing that there was going to be trouble between us, both of us understanding that the other wasn't about to change. Sure, I was a hero and sure we'd made a deal where they didn't kill anyone while I played keep away. But, now the rules had changed.

Snart couldn't tell anyone my name now. Because if he turned me in, it was possible for people to find out that he and I were meant to be bound and they could use that against us. "Barry?" Iris was standing in the doorway, I hadn't even heard the front door open. "Hey, Iris." She came to sit next to me and we sat quietly for a while before she finally spoke.

"Something’s been going on with you for a while, and I think I know what." I frowned, how could she possibly know that I found my marked? "What?" She searched my face, sorrow marring hers; "All those people dying wasn't your fault Barry." Oh, oh that. "I know."

I didn't really know because we still hadn't found out who had bombed the subway, they had left pretty much no evidence except for the bomb which turned out to be stolen from a nearby military base.

The case had been turned over to their MP's to go over and find the culprit. But, bombs could be bought on the black Market and so it was possible that they would never find out who had done it let alone why it had been done.

"Actually, that's not what's been bothering me lately." I promised to be truthful to her and I was slowly driving myself nuts with this whole damned problem. Iris frowned; "Barry?" I inhaled, pressure pushing against my chest and I was really going to do this wasn't I? "I found my marked that day."

Iris let out a little gasp; "You found her? Oh my god why didn't you say anything, why haven't you introduced her to us?" And yeah, that was something I hadn't expected. I mean I should have since I'd never really shown any interest in men before-and I suppose it really was just them because I didn't find any other men attractive.

They were both in personality and looks, to be honest. Mick was a bit scary, and Leonard was cold...But, that didn't stop me from enjoying our fights. Didn't stop me from looking forward to our battles, mostly because I knew people weren't going to be harmed when we fought.

"Them actually." Iris froze, her eye's widening. "Oh my god Barry, that's super rare! I mean Bonding is rare to begin with and you've managed to bond with two women!" I just had to tell her the truth, that was all I could do. "Actually, I didn't bond with both of them, just one of them and the other...Well, he's being stubborn about it." Not that I blamed Leonard for that, he expected only the worst outcome.

"Him? Wait, one of your mate's is a guy?" I shook my head; "Both of them actually." Her jaw was pretty much to the ground. "I didn't know you were..." I shook my head; "I'm not, not really." They were my mates after all, and they were aware of what I could do. Why wouldn't fate stick us together?

Then again why the hell would fate or destiny or whatever it was that caused people to be mated in the first place stick me with them? I'd only liked women before now, and maybe. Maybe we weren't meant to be romantically attached, who said that people who mated had to be together that way?

"Barry, is that why you haven't introduced them to us?" I shook my head; "No, it's because their criminals Iris...Because if I bring them around, Joe will totally shoot them." Iris frowned, well what did she expect me to say? That I was waiting for the right time? I snorted, yeah that was really me wasn't it? And after the whole thing with Patty, well I didn't blame Iris really for thinking that way about me.

"Are they meta-human like you then?" I shook my head, I was pretty much glad that they weren't because damn, what kind of damage could they cause if they were? Rory especially! Snart's ice was a pain in the ass but I could knock his gun out of his hands, but if it was powers then we'd have had a whole different fight, I really could have lost to him.

"But, then why would dad want to shoot them if they've never fought you?" I sighed, okay this was going all wrong. I just had to spit the rest out. "They have, Heat Wave and Captain Cold have fought me." Iris looked like she might faint. "Are you kidding me? Those are your." She struggled to spit the rest of that sentence out to no avail, anger radiating off of her.

Iris got up and paced in front of me; "Dose anyone else know?" I shook my head; "Just you and them. I was going to slowly start telling people, considering you've all been pretty worried about me." She nodded; "You should really tell dad." And of course, fate and all that bullshit reared its ugly head.

"Tell me what?" Joe said from behind us, I turned and looked at him. He looked tired, like seriously exhausted. "Long day?" Iris muttered and Joe tossed his jacket on the coat rack. "yeah, but apparently it's about to be a lot longer." I sighed and patted the couch next to me.

He wasn't wrong about it being a longer day. Iris sat down on the recliner that Snart had been sitting in not that long ago... "I found my mates." Joe blinked and then looked at Iris who only scowled at me. As if this was my fault! "Mates? More than one?" I nodded; "I bonded with one of them but the other one isn't interested." He nodded; "When did this happen? Today?" I shook my head, and here we went again!

"No, when I was trapped in the tunnel." Joe frowned; "Wait, you've kept this to yourself for three months? Why would you do that?" I shivered, this wasn't going to be pretty, if Iris reacted the way she had Joe was going to have a meltdown.


	6. Comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry's Reaction to Joe's Reaction about his 'soul mates'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was very much inspired by this song when I was writing this chapter, it felt right.   
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eUMwFaXTM3s

The knock at the door was soft and hesitant. It could only be one person and god damn it Barry, what were you playing at? I sighed, nothing for it I guessed. I really didn't want to talk about this again god damn it.

I opened the door and Barry instantly crashed into me nearly faster than I could see, almost knocking me over in the process, his arms around my waist and sobs nearly muted against my chest. What the blue hell? I pushed him away and he crashed into the floor, before curling into himself as I wobbled, attempting to stay on my feet, which threatened to fail me.

What the hell was wrong with him! "Len, move." Mick said from behind me and I stumbled away, mostly because of the tone he'd just used. The dark growl that I associated with anger when it came to him. Why the hell was he angry at me!

We'd been fine up till now, then again I did just knock the kid to the floor. Mick picked Barry up and closed the door, before walking to the recliner he'd just been sitting in a moment ago, Barry wrapping himself around Mick as he continued to sob.

"Let me guess you told your family." I sneered because honestly what else would bring him to us like that? So completely wrecked that he'd try to get comfort from me of all people?

Barry nodded, but still didn't say a word. Mick looked uncomfortable, but he'd brought it on himself. I eased down onto the couch since there was no point of me standing around like a fool. Mick had never comforted anyone in his life, so what the hell was he doing? With The Flash at that?

Barry was our enemy nothing more. He couldn't be anything more than that! "I...I told Joe," Barry said after calming down a bit, and how did he expect his 'Father' to react? Happily, seriously Barry lived in a fantasy land if he hadn't expected anger. Because, West hated me quite a bit, hated Mick no doubt.

We were criminals plain as day, why would anyone accept that for their 'child'? Most parents would run in horror or at least, tell their kid that a criminal was nothing suitable for them, to run for the hills before it was too late...Then again it was too late for Barry Allen, he had already bonded with Mick of all people.

"Why'd you do that?" Mick rumbled softly, and Barry sighed. "I've been going stir-fry over what's going on with us...I needed to get it off my chest, so I told Iris and then Joe came home...Iris wasn't about to drop it so," Barry took a deep breath; "So I told Joe." Mick shook his head; "You could have talked to me about it, you didn't have to tell your family."

Where did that come from? Why would Mick-They had bonded it would be different for Mick. Whereas I just couldn't, that would just make matters worse and it's not like I wanted to be bonded to Barry at any rate. "I...I thought it would be better, easier for you both if I didn't."

Self-sacrificing fool. It didn't make it easier, it didn't make it harder either. I could ignore it and pretend it didn't exist but, I knew it did. Especially since Barry was here now, why the hell would he bother telling anyone about this? Surely he was ashamed about it, that we made him sick and wish that we would just die or that he had never been born with his mark at the very least.

Why would he seek any form of comfort from either one of us? "Barry, what exactly happened?" No use in wondering what was going through his mind, because if he came to us West had done a lot more then been judgmental about the whole thing, if Barry was this broken up about it if he was coming to us for comfort.

But, why would he be so broken up about it? He could have told West about how he didn't want to be bound to us, how it wasn't fair that he, the hero of this fair city didn't want to be bonded to two well-known criminals. That surely would have helped matters in the long run right?

"He kicked me out. Said he never wanted to talk to me again." West never seemed like the type, more like over protective of his kids, so why would he do that to Barry? Why would he cast him out like that? It was out of character for the man, and I had studied them all pretty thoroughly at this point, so exactly what had happened?

"Stay with us." I wanted to punch Mick, what the hell was he thinking? Barry shook his head; "I already have somewhere to stay. I wouldn't want to impose on you two," He glanced at me, and damn that wasn't a look I wanted to see on his face, that kind of anguish should be pointed somewhere else. "Besides I'm not welcomed."

It felt like a punch to the gut, and seriously he wasn't wrong. But, it felt wrong. I didn't hate Barry, I just didn't want to be bonded to him. That really was the root of it all, I liked playing with the Flash, I liked his style. He took risks and sometimes they paid off and other times, well he got betrayed.

But that never stopped him. This, this Barry just made my stomach turn, like watching a bad car wreck in the process of crashing...Like watching that train derail when we were on the platform and knowing there was no way to get out of the way, that we were going to die.

"If you say S.T.A.R Labs kid I'm gunna punch you." And yeah that just spilled out of my mouth. I just wanted to punch Mick when he offered, why was I about to if Barry said he was? "I..I won't then." I deflated, yeah I thought so. It's what he did last time he was avoiding his family.

"You're not staying there." It wasn't safe considering how easily I had broken in, and the fact Zoom knew where it was. God knew when he would attack Barry again, and the kid had already lost once.

"I don't have anywhere else." He sounded so defeated, so broken... I closed my eyes; "Stay with us, Len won't get on your case about being here," Mick said, and he wasn't wrong. I wouldn't, not when It was me offering in addition to Mick. This was a really bad idea but it was better then Barry getting killed in his sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Down the road you'll get Joe's reaction, lol It hasn't felt right to write just yet! And to all of you dear readers! Thank you for the overwhelming reaction to this story! I don't think I've written so fast before! Unfortunately, I won't have another chapter very soon T_T I'm not quite done with the finishing touches, but I should have several chapters for you all on the 19th of this month!!  
> Also, if you care or don't lol the song that inspired me for this chapter was The Pretty Reckless-You  
> It was a wonderfully sad song and really got me going! I was in tears by the end of the chapter lol


	7. Shadows That Lurk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suprise! Uh yeah, I said I wasn't going to update till later and well I'm comfortable with how many chapters are between this one and where I'm working to post today and then again on Friday ^_^ so yay for me!

Someone was whimpering. It sounded terrified, It didn't sound like it was coming from the room next to mine. So, not Len tonight. I sat up and groaned as my muscles complained, I needed a new mattress, the clock blaring bright red numbers, it was five in the morning.

Well, nothing to do about it now, I slipped out into the living room and the whimpering got louder, punctured by soft cries of pure pain that sent shivers down my spine.

Barry was having a nightmare. No doubt about West's reaction to finding out that his adopted son was bonded to two criminals. I came around the couch and nearly tripped over the blanket Len had tossed at Barry yesterday night. Barry's face was wet, with sweat or tears I really couldn't tell in the dim light.

I ran a hand through his hair and he quieted, still whimpering-still looking like someone killed his best friend. Or ripped his heart out, which was so much closer to what really was going on with him.

This kid loved deeply, so completely and to lose his other father was killing him, he was probably at the point of wondering how anyone else he cared about would react to the news that he'd found his mates and that they weren't exactly the most suitable to bring 'round for a family dinner.

It was a mild nightmare, though, so it was best to just leave him sleeping, waking up someone who was experiencing a mild nightmare wouldn't benefit from being woken up. He could quite easily wake on his own at this point. So I pointed myself back to my room, Len nearly scared the hell out of me as he was lurking in the hallway, his brows furrowed.

Like he'd been debating whether or not to wake Barry, or to comfort him. Len was just too worried about the whole damned thing to really do anything of value at this point when it came to Barry, not that I blamed the guy given how he viewed himself.

"Just a nightmare, leave em' be." Len nodded and relaxed, he looked like he hadn't been getting decent sleep tonight either. I pulled him towards me and he simply let me, it wasn't often that he let anyone touch him, not even me.

"I don't know what the hell we're doing." I snorted as if I knew what the hell we were doing when it came to Barry; "Helping someone who needed it and could only get it from us." Len sighed, his breath hot against my shoulder.

"I guess so." It wasn't like him, this indecisive...This withdrawn. Sure, he acted cold, acted like he didn't give a fuck about anyone, but that was his way of protecting himself. He'd been doing it since we were younger men, since before I even knew the bastard.

He would do anything for the people he cared about, even me when I did stupid stuff. The way he'd panicked when Savage had me at gun point...He cared, more than he ever wanted to admit. To me, to Lisa, and to himself.

I hauled him into my room and my bed, he allowed me to drag him into my arms as we lay on the bed. I guess today he needed comfort too, it was rare that we shared a bed. Len preferred to keep everything at arm's length most days, including me. Not that I blamed him for that considering his old man's behavior.

It must have really bothered him that Barry had come to us even though our history had us hurting him every time he came for help from us. From him. We were criminals, after all, Barry shouldn't have expected us to just help him without something backfiring on him.

"It seems like only yesterday that he hated my guts." I chuckled; "He might hate your guts but he admires your style." Len chuckled tiredly, we laid there relaxed, eyes drifting shut at some point later. I swore right before my eyes finally shut that Len whispered, "Maybe."

Barry's POV

I woke with my heart pounding and the scent of bacon and eggs wafting through the air. I was in a room I didn't recognize, where was I? "Finally awake, I see." Leonard Snart intoned from somewhere above me.

Sitting up I glanced at him, he looked different. Then again I'd never seen him in sleep pants and what appeared to be an old gray shirt. "Mick's making breakfast, it'll be done soon." I nodded, and wait-the Pyromaniac was making breakfast, seriously? Leonard chuckled; "That's the same face Lisa had when she found out he could cook." I blinked and grinned, feeling a little silly.

Why wouldn't Mick be able to cook for himself? For all I knew he was a genius in the kitchen. "That, n' the fact you let me in the kitchen!" Mick shouted from said kitchen, Leonard snorted and made his way slowly to the kitchen, his leg must have still been bothering him, how long would it take for his leg to heal and would it ever fully heal?

Would he ever fight me again, even if it was just for fun? Could he be Captain Cold anymore? I suppose we'd see, it wouldn't be like he'd ever change from being the master thief that he was.

I folded up the blanket and made my way to the kitchen, Mick looked calm and well rested, more so than either of us. Then again I had a nightmare last night, not surprising with everything going on in my life right now. Between Zoom still on the lose, Jay slowly dying, and Joe disowning me.

My father's reaction still looming over me, what would he say? The same thing's Joe had said to me, would he still want me as his son if he knew I would destine for these two? Would he abandon me, after all, the time we'd been separated, longed to be allowed to talk normally, to hug one another?

"What are you doing today?" Mick asked as he scrambled some eggs, I sighed; "I have work today, I don't have to go in until nine-thirty." I glanced at the clock on the microwave, there didn't seem to be any other clock. It was already eight-twenty, damn.

Leonard sighed; "And after that? You don't have anything here." I really could do without this right now. "I'll get some stuff, Joe should already be at work so it shouldn't be a problem." It wouldn't be hard to get some stuff before I found my own place and took everything that was mine. If Joe contested that I'd have to move everything to a storage locker.

I took off after that, I really couldn't deal with everything. So, I did what I do best. Run. Like a coward, and really who was I kidding? I didn't belong with them, how could I? Why would they ever accept me, why would anyone? All these years people hated me, scoffed at me, bullied me.

Because I believed so wholly in things, because I tried so hard. And it was never enough, could never be enough. I wasn't meant for happy endings and family, I could only use my speed to help and watch at a distance as people moved on with their lives.


	8. S.T.A.R Labs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song inspiration this chapter is Count On Me by Bruno Mars. Not my usual music, but I was looking for songs and this one fit what I wanted for my chapter ^_^

 

There was seriously something wrong with Barry, like soul shattering wrong. "Hey, man." Barry smiled, but it was hollow. He was kind of scaring me at this point, because what happened to him to get him acting like this?

I mean he'd been acting kind of strange for the last couple months but I figured that was because he was frustrated with not figuring out who bombed the subway...But, this This was something more weighing on him now. "What's wrong Barry?" Caitlin asked softly and Barry froze like a deer in the headlights.

"N. Nothings wrong, why would you think that there was something wrong?" Caitlin frowned; "Because you're acting like someone died." Barry let out a shaky breath and ran his hands through his hair. "I, I don't want to talk about it." Caitlin nodded; "If you ever need to talk to us about it Barry we're here for you."

He let out a chuckle, but it sounded all wrong. "I thought the same thing about Joe." Wait, what was going on here? "Barry?" Caitlin said softly, like trying to talk down a crazed animal. "It doesn’t really matter who I tell now." He straightened, and whoa I hadn't seen that look of determination on his face for a second.

Or that amount of fear, like he thought we would yell at him or something, and he shouldn't be scared of us like that we were friends after all. We were totally Team Flash for a reason and I wasn't about to leave my best buddy.

"I found my Mates, finally." Mates as in more than one? But, hadn't that newspaper from the future said he married Iris? What changed that, what allowed him to find his Mates? "You're part of a triad, why am I not surprised by that?" Barry snorted at me, and what? It was rare, rarer than being struck by lightning or becoming a meta-human to be bound to anyone in the first place, and he already went through the first two, so of course he had to be bound to two people!

I started to laugh because seriously what were the odds? Barry smiled at me, but then Caitlin had to ruin the mood. "What went wrong?" Caitlin asked softly and Barry's smile at my mad laughter slipped from his face and he sobered up again, determination blazing in his eyes, maybe some lightning too.

"Who they were...Joe, he disowned me for it." But, why? That didn't seem like Joe at all, that was so wildly out of character for the detective. "Barry?" He steeled himself for god knows what and looked at us. "I'm already bonded to one of them, the other one was smart enough not to bond with me... I. I'm marked for Mick Rory and Leonard Snart." Oh my god, seriously?

And seriously, which one of them told him that? Because, as much as I disliked Heat Wave and Captain Cold they shouldn't have said that to Barry because he deserved the best! He didn't deserve someone who wouldn't bond with him, someone who didn't care enough to.

Though I guess it was kind of hard, given that he was the good guy and they were criminals. But, seriously that didn't excuse either one of them to push him away like that, I knew Barry, he'd want to at least try and well.

There were times I really wondered what was going through Barry's head because he was just as likely to push away from others when he felt like he'd done something wrong or unforgivable.

"Oh Barry, Joe shouldn't have disowned you for that. You don't choose who you're marked for," Caitlin said, I completely agreed with her. "If you need somewhere to crash man you can come to my place." I offered and Barry looked so utterly shocked Caitlin and I moved about the same time, wrapping Barry up in a group hug.

"You. You don't hate me?" He asked shakily, and Caitlin laughed against his chest; "No Barry, who could possibly hate you?" I said against his shoulder. He laughed; "I seriously thought I'd lose you two because of them." Nope, it wouldn't be that easy to get rid of us. "You'll never shake us, Barry Allen." He wrapped his arms around us, tears streaming down his face.

"You guys are the best," Barry said with a wet smile. "Whoa, group hug. Can I get in on this?" Felicity, what was she doing here? "Hey Smoak!" I practically shouted, causing everyone to laugh. Good, we all needed a laugh right now. I held out an arm and Felicity joined our little group hug thing.

"So I was wondering if you guys would help me with something I've been working on." She said and Barry laughed, brighter. Finally happy at least for now. "Sure, what do you need?" We broke out of the group hug and Felicity fixed her glasses. "A while back there was a bombing here in Central, a few hours ago it happened again in Starling. We think it was the same guy."

And holy shit really? No doubt people freaked out given the last time Starling had been bombed, with how many had lost their homes and lives... "What can we do, though? We couldn't figure it out at all." Barry had been one of the people to go over the evidence brought to the precinct, after all, Before it had been sent to the F.B.I, he'd brought some of it to us even. "We have more evidence, but seriously you guys have better tech sometimes."

Only sometimes? She smiled, "I didn't mean it like that, I meant that sometimes we find other people who have good tech too and damn I'm just putting my foot in my mouth here." We all laughed and got on to working on the case again. It was good to be doing something, it was good to see Barry less depressed than usual too.

Where had Felicity gotten these samples because holy hell, we hadn't gotten nearly as much-maybe they'd planned better for Central rather than Starling or something? "This feels rushed guys, like they didn't really plan or well anything." Barry said from his side of the room.

"So what are you saying?" Barry sighed; "It's possible that this is either a copycat or whoever it was that bombed Starling might have been forced to do so." So, that was apparently a thing..."But, we'll get them from this right?" Barry frowned; "It's hard to tell right now, I mean it's possible."


	9. Confrontation

I froze at the sight of Iris, oh no...If she was here, did that mean Joe would come too? Would he give me the 'I disapprove of you' glare? Why wasn't she glaring at me for that matter? I mean she obviously hadn't been happy when I told her about being...And she hadn't defended me from Joe either.

"Oh, Iris." I'd never heard Caitlin so cold before, I mean maybe I had when we were facing a meta-human or Mick and Snart. I kind of told Caitlin and Cisco the whole thing after Felicity left with our findings, she had some resources that we didn't have so we'd simply have to wait, but it wasn't like before. We might get results this time!

Iris frowned and stopped where she was because I'm pretty sure Caitlin and Cisco were glaring at her. I was behind them so I wasn't exactly sure what looks they had on their faces. "I just wanted to talk to Barry." Cisco snorted; "Yeah, well you're going to have to do it with us here."

I wanted to hug Cisco, seriously I never expected them to care this much about me. We'd had our ups and downs. But, they would be there for me no matter what! That was true friendship, seriously I was so lucky to have them as friends.

"Fine," Iris said as if she were tired...What had been going on with her since...Since I'd been disowned? "Barry, I want to apologize for my behavior. It wasn't right of me to behave that way." She bit her lower lip, eyes watering slightly. "I shouldn't have judged you, it was wrong of me. I'm sorry."

But she'd hurt me, and I didn't know if I could trust her anymore. What if she went back on her word if I worked on things with Mick? I doubt Snart would ever accept me, and why would he? Why should anyone? But, Caitlin and Cisco did. They cared enough that to them it didn't matter how long I stayed away, no matter who my Mates were they would be there for me.

"I don't know what to say, Iris. You really hurt me, I mean for god sake Joe disowned me and you didn't say a damned thing!" I was angry suddenly because she was practically my sister-I had grown up with her and she'd turned on me in a heartbeat...So had Joe. She flinched and Caitlin laid a hand on my arm, I inhaled and exhaled roughly. "I just can't trust you that much right now okay? I need some time." Iris nodded a few tears sliding down her face.

"If you need me you know how to get in contact with me." and she was gone. Dear god, I had really done that hadn't I? Caitlin came around the console and hugged me, when had I started to shiver? "It's okay Barry." I tried to stop the tears but it was hard, so damned hard because I had loved Iris for so long, had counted her, my sister, eventually and here we were at odds.

"Alright, we've all had a pretty long day-why don't we call it a night?" I nodded and Cisco spun around; "Sleep Over!" Caitlin snorted as I burst into laughter, only Cisco would be so excited about it.

"Alright, let me get my bag." I wandered to the other room where I'd put my overnight bag-stuffed to the brim with well a lot more than just one night's stay anywhere. "Barry." Caitlin actually sounded scandalized and frightened at the same time. What was that about? I came back out and spotted the problem.

Mick. What was Mick doing here? He had no idea whether or not I had told Caitlin and Cisco! What if I hadn't, what if I had kept it from them?! He would have ruined everything with just showing up like this!

"Heyyy. What are you doing here?" Mick frowned at me, "We moved safe houses so I came to get you." They moved? Why had they done that, it wasn't like the last place-the one I had been at wasn't good enough, maybe they felt more comfortable somewhere else? What would the new one look like?

"I'm good, I'm bunking over at..." But Mick looked super irritated, and why the hell would he want me anywhere near him? I wasn't...We weren't going to work out no matter how hard I tried, Snart...Leonard would never accept me as anything more than a nuisance in his life.

"Uh, maybe another night Barry?" Cisco said, and I didn't blame him Mick looked pretty murderous, but if anyone had the right to be irritated it was me, why the hell had he done this?

Seriously, we could have had some major problems with Caitlin and Cisco, what if they hadn't been so accepting? What if they hadn't asked me what was wrong with me? If he had just walked in they would have been on guard because he was still a criminal, still committing crimes and...and well being his normal self.

"Another night," Mick said as if to confirm the state of things. "I don't have to go anywhere with you." I reminded him as my anger boiled over and Mick rolled his eyes. This wasn't funny, this was my life we were messing with!

I'd already lost Joe, Iris and I were...were whatever it was we were and thank god Caitlin and Cisco still cared about me. What would the others say? Stein, Jax, Oliver, Felicity, and Jay? "Len's been going out of his mind all day-at least visit with us."

Snart had? But, I thought he didn't want anything to do with me other than to be my enemy? "If we don't hear from you Barry we'll come hunting." Caitlin promised, and yeah okay...It was just a night like last night-it wouldn't be too bad. "Al. Alright."

I said my goodbyes and followed Mick out of the building, but how had he gotten in without us knowing? I mean we'd seriously revamped the security several times thanks to Snart and various other people just strolling in willy-nilly.

"Len's goin' act tough, like he doesn’t care," Mick said after I got in the golden car, was this Lisa's ride or something? "But, he doesn’t." Mick sighed lightly, as he pulled away from S.T.A.R Labs.

"He seems that way yeah. But, don't let that fool you for a second." If it was just a...A persona, then why was he like that no matter what? I mean when I'd come to them about being their mate, he'd pushed me away and again when Joe disowned me and I'd gone to them.

He didn't care about me, to him we were nothing more then enemies and that's all we would be, all we could be if he kept pushing away, I don't know why I wanted to fight for this, why did I want to be bonded to either one of them?

They'd hurt me, hurt my friends. I should hate them both so much, I should have just left the whole thing alone and we would have never found out that we'd been marked for one another.

But, they were meant to be mine as I was meant to be theirs. "You told Len once that you saw good in him, and maybe you're not wrong. But, we've been unrepentant criminals longer than your whole life, We're not about to change for anything. But, that doesn’t mean Len can't feel anything."

Why was he trying to sell this to me? I mean okay he and I had bonded, we were bonded and there was no escaping him. But, if Len didn't want to bond...I could live with that, I already had to live with them being criminals, it was just one more thing to take in a long list of things I didn't like. 


	10. Past and Future

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to LembraginiCC for the massive amount of comments, and to all the peeps following this story from the beginning ^_^

I don't know why I was so nervous, I should have no reason to be. Sure, we'd moved and so it would be harder for anyone to find us...Who'd expect us to have an actual house after all? Under fake names, of course, ones we kept squeaky clean. I was pretty sure Mick had one in Keystone too. But, Central would always be home for me no matter how far I went.

What the hell were we even doing at this point? I was injured and unable to commit any heist, but the moment I was back on my feet we would do more. How could Barry accept that? Right now things might be okay because Mick was more interested in making sure I didn't do anything stupid, which honestly was an insult considering I was the one that kept him out of trouble.

Lisa well, she might commit a heist out of sheer boredom. So, where did that leave us? I couldn't bond with Barry the way Mick had. Mick shouldn't have done it in the first place, god damn it. Now he owed Barry, now Barry had his foot in our lives.

There was no way to ignore that, not now. Not when Barry had come to us for help when he needed us the most, and what had I done? Pushed him away, cursed our bond. Told him that it was never going to happen.

Realistically it should never happen, it shouldn't have been possible. What kind of life could we offer him with the way we were, the way he was? It was going to be a permanent stalemate, we were going to fight and hate each other while at the same time needed one another in each others life.

That thought alone made me sick, made me wish I had never come back to Central city and met Barry Allen. I was going to lose my damned mind at this rate. Half of me wanting to bond, the other half realizing that to do that would be a fool's errand. Too many people wanted both of us dead.

The front door opened and I glanced at it, Mick threw the keys in the dish by the door and strolled towards the kitchen, no doubt after a beer. Barry closed the door and eyed me when he turned back around.

What did he want me to say, I had nothing to give him. Nothing to convince him to run to the hills with, and I didn't really want to. He tossed his bag by the door and sat on the love seat, "I suppose this is where you tell me we're still never bonding but you'll try to be civil."

He sounded exhausted like he'd run a million miles and back. I suppose it could be where I said that. But, this was stupid. I was being stupid, Barry had a big heart. And even if he couldn't accept me as I was, he could be civil about it.

He'd shown how much he'd trusted me even though I had done nothing but hurt, mock, and lie to him, he still saw the good in me even as he'd watched me do the worst, watched me kill Lewis, Barry could have stopped me, could have flashed me away before I had the chance to shoot Lewis.

Maybe it was time to trust him back. "Actually, I was thinking it was time I get my head out of my ass and finally bond with you." Barry's mouth fell open, "Seriously?" I nodded, I was shivering, what the fuck was I shivering for? I wasn't a kid about to commit my first crime, this was Barry for god sake.

I wasn't the child I use to be. Lewis was never going to raise his voice or hand to me or Lisa ever again, I would never have to watch the alcohol fueled rage burning in that fucking pricks eyes as he barreled towards me.

"I this is really...Why did you change your mind Snart? You were so against it before, so against having anything to do with me." And not really, I wanted to pretend that it was him, wanted to pretend that I could just ignore the issue...I should have known better-Mates just couldn't ignore each other once they found each other.

It was fate's way of saying fuck you, it wasn't about to let you get out of that so easily. I hadn't wanted to bring myself into that kind of hurt and I didn't want to drag Barry down with me. "I had time to think, time to wonder why you would ever bother trying to bond with either of us."

Barry sighed, slumping into the couch. "It's still something you don't want." I couldn't deny it frightened me, I couldn't deny that if there was another way I would chose it in a heartbeat just to get away from the pain we would eventually go through.

"I can't say I do or don't Barry. We're going to one way or another, because you've already bonded with Mick, eventually, it's going to tear him apart and I can't watch that happen."

Barry sighed, eyes going red and wet. "I'm not going to force you." He was angry...Seething by that tone. I'd had that tone directed at me once, it wasn't something I wanted to hear again.

"You're not, I've made my decision on my own." Barry shook his head, "Liar." He stood, his back to me-I could see him shivering. He remembered the words I'd spoken, I was a liar, and I hurt people, robbed them. That hadn't changed, and as far as I cared it wouldn't.

Mick was in the doorway, how long had he been standing there? I'd been solely focused on Barry. "I'm not, this isn't working." No shit. It wasn't going to work it was going down in flames, how else did he see it going? "I don't want you to just choose this because there's no way out Snart."

There was no choice at all to begin with. "Well that's too bad, there's no way out kid." Barry turned, and for once I couldn't read him-what happened to the heart on his sleeve? "I don't want to force you into anything and forcing our bond isn't something I'm willing to do."

It was something we had to do, it was already hurting both of us, already hurting Mick and my relationship as it was. "Barry." His eyes narrowed; "I won't do it Snart, it's not going to happen." It wouldn't do to fight now when he was so angry, so out of control.

"Get some sleep, think about his offer first," Mick said from the doorway, Barry frowned a mournful sigh slipping past his lips. "Fine." and Barry walked away towards Mick. We would have to bond at some point, at some point we would have to deal with this whole mess.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry does something stupid, Mick and Len finally work as a team again.

"He's gone." Mick said as he walked into the kitchen and damn it. Seriously Barry? What the hell was he thinking? "He'll go to his friends at the lab, I'll get him this time." Mick nodded and grabbed a mug to pour himself some coffee.

Mick's phone buzzed and he frowned at it as it moved across the counter. It wasn't often that his phone went off, he didn't really have many people who knew his number, so either it was Lisa or Barry.

"Barry." What? Mick listened for a bit, his face going stony. "Thank you." He hung up and just about shattered his phone as he slammed it down on the counter. What the hell? What had Barry said that got Mick so angry?

"Barry took off, took a week off of work for personal reasons and told his friends he was getting away for a bit but he'd be back." He hadn't said a word to us, he was running away like a scared little kid. But then why call Mick? Unless it had been one of his friends, to call in his stead.

"Any idea where he was heading?" Mick shook his head, eyes blazing. "No, just that he was going and it would be best to call me so I didn't show up at the lab again." So, he'd planned this, at least, usually, he was all go, go, go. Not that I blamed him for it, no this was different.

He was getting away from us as quickly as possible. "We're going to pay the lab a visit anyway." Mick frowned and I explained; "He won't talk to us if we call on our phones though I think it would be a good idea if you tried to see if he'd answer. But, I'm going to the lab to get where he's at."

Mick chuckled, "You're going to make his friends track his phone." I grinned at him, I knew they could. It was Barry for god sake why wouldn't they have put a tracker in his phone like they had the suit or my gun for that matter?

"We'll hit them later when Barry isn't looking over his shoulder to see if we're following." God knew we needed to get this whole situation worked out, at least, a little bit.

But, that also meant that we had pretty much a whole day for Barry to get away from us and knowing him he could be anywhere at that point. What if he used his speed and made it to the other coast?

It would take days for us to get there and he could just as easily be gone by the time we got there. Damn, I really hoped he stayed somewhere local. He could have gone to see his father, but where was his father?

Maybe his friends would have an idea about that if they hadn't put a tracker in Barry's phone. Eventually, he'd have to come back, he couldn't leave this city to the Meta's and he had to go back to work.

**Barry's POV**

It was nice to get away from everything, it wasn't like I did this often. I wasn't one to just up and go from my city after I became the Flash, but I just needed some time to myself. Just to sort through what was going on with me, to finally tell my dad what was happening in my life before someone else did.

Not that I thought Joe would tell him, but I couldn't just assume that because Joe hated me that he wouldn't tell my dad. I mean god, had that really only been three days ago? I still, there was a lot of pain at the thought of Joe's words. Like a knife slicing into my heart.

"How the hell did you even find out that those-those criminals were your Mates?!" The fury on Joe's face, and I couldn't even react. Couldn't believe what words were flying out of his mouth, how could he hate me after everything we'd already gone through?

He raised me for god sake. How could he hate me that much? I mean yeah there have been things he disliked about me, things he wished weren't the way they were. But, we'd gotten over those hadn't we?

And why, why would he just turn around on me like that? Joe was kind, if somewhat overprotective. Cisco was right it was out of character for Joe, but then...If he didn't really feel that way why would he say such hateful things to me? Why would he hurt me?

It just didn't make any sense, it hurt so badly to lose him from my life. At least, I still had Caitlin and Cisco, at least, I could count on someone. If I told my dad, if Henry knew what a failure his son was...Would he turn me away too like Joe had? With hatred on his face and in his words?

I had to hope that he wouldn't hate me the way Joe did. That he could still love me even though I was meant for them, that I wanted to work things out with them. Knowing every step of the way that they were criminals and they weren't about to change, not for me. Not for any reason...Nothing good could come of this union.

If I went back in time and changed our paths, would I be able to forget, would I be able to keep to myself that they were mine as I was theirs? Would the bond undo itself or would I be stuck with a one-sided bond?

What would happen if I did go back in time because so far every time I went back something more terrible would happen no matter how small the change was. And this, this wasn't something small. This was a huge part of my life and I couldn't even imagine what horror might await me.

So I was stuck with them, and I couldn't even bond with both of them. Leonard...He would never accept me, not truly. Why should he? Damn and there I went again, I just needed to have some time to sort through all this crazy, visit my dad and hopefully not be disowned by him too.


	12. Distance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally we get to see Joe and the reason behind his attitude problem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know a lot of people are like when are we going to see Joe, why the heck is Joe so ooc?! Well, this might not be the best of reasons, but it was the one my mind came up with when I started this whole mess lol So love or hate it, up to you.

I hated him, hated how he forced my hand. But, it wasn't like he knew what was going on with my son, he told me to find a reason to disown Barry and I had, It hadn't been hard given how angry I was at Snart and Rory.

Barry did deserve better but they were his Mates, you just didn't get a choice when you found the people who were born for you. I hated doing this to Barry, but I didn't want Iris, Wally...I didn't want them to die. I didn't want Zoom to kill them.

Barry wasn't strong enough to fight Zoom and I'd had no choice, god it was just like with The reverse Flash and his damned warning. I had been sick with worry at that point, but that bastard Zoom wanted to break Barry, wanted to erase him and who the hell would stop him?

Sure, Barry and the others would eventually find a way, I didn't see why they wouldn't after all, we'd all been through some seriously messed up shit as it was. "Joe." Singh didn't look happy in the least. "Why did Barry ask to take a week off?" Wait, what? What was Barry up to?

"I don't know, we...We haven't been talking for the last few days." David Singh was well aware how much I cared about Barry, he would notice of course how out of character that was for me and Barry.

"Everything okay?" I shook my head, "Not really no. But, I don't want to talk about this here." Because who knew when Zoom would listen in on me, how could I trust talking to anyone about what was happening right now?

David frowned at me, he knew something was seriously up if I didn't want to talk about it. Not in the safety of the precinct, and that was the worst part wasn't it? Never knowing when it was safe to talk about what had been bothering me this was just out of control.

When would we be free of Zoom? Because the man was ruining my life, Barry's life, hell Jay and Harry's life too. It just couldn't keep going on because people were bound to break at this point and I didn't want to see Barry lose it.

Barry deserved all the happiness he could get, and maybe...Maybe Snart and Rory were what he needed. Maybe they needed him just as much, and as much as it pained me that he was going through so much trouble with them I really hoped that somehow they would come out better for it.

I just wished they weren't criminals, weren't the ones who'd hurt not only Barry but his friends as well. How could they get over barriers like that? And Barry could lose his job to all of this, even though there was suppose to be no bias, and yet it wouldn't be it would be because they were criminals.

And damn we really had some serious problems heading our way after every other problem we had to face right now. "Joe." I frowned, Zoom couldn't be everywhere at once and if Barry wasn't in town then he might not be keeping such a close eye on me. This could be my only chance.

"We really need to talk." David nodded; "My office then." and I followed him to his office, finally I'd be able to get some of this weight off of my chest. I closed the door behind me and took a seat.

This was going to hurt, this wasn't going to be pretty. David Singh cared about Barry nearly as much as I did even if he didn't show Barry it too much. And those cursed words I spoke that broke Barry's heart they were about to get me yelled at.

"I was threatened by Zoom, he told me to find a way to disown Barry, to shun him. And and god damn it Barry came home with something so easy for me to use against him," I wasn't about to cry, I wanted to so badly god damn it why, why had I listened to that freak?

Barry needed me. More now than ever and I'd left him out in the cold, left him to deal with Snart and Rory on his own. David frowned. "What happened?" I took a deep breath and released it, there was no turning back now. I had to tell him.

"Barry came home and talked to Iris, I came in and Iris was telling Barry that he had to tell me something. He told me that for three months he'd been hiding that he found the people who were fated for him."

David sat back, eyes wide. He knew as well as I did that was a big thing, "The people? As in more than one? Jesus, did he know who they were?" I nodded and this was the part that made it so easy to look like I really was mad at him for.

God the tears on his face when he realized I wasn't taking the whole thing well even though inside I just wanted to hug him close and tell him everything would be alright we'd figure it all out. "Leonard Snart and Mick Rory." David's eyes were bright, "He bonded with them?" I shook my head, "He said only one of them did, didn't say which one, though."

He nodded, "And because of Zoom and his threat you pushed Barry away and told him terrible things." I nodded, my mind taking me back to that day.

_'I'm ashamed to even have considered you a son to me! How could you take up with those lowlifes?' Barry flinched away tears falling down his face, looking so vulnerable and small standing in the living room his arms wrapped around himself._

_"Joe. Please, I it." I cut him off with a jester, "How the hell did you even find out that those-those criminals were your Mates?!" Barry looked so ready to just bolt to get out of the house right here and now._

_"I thought I saw the same mark on Snart when we were trapped in the tunnel and so...So I went to see if he was at Saints and Sinners...Eventually, I bonded with one of them." He'd gone looking for them, what courage had that taken for Barry?_

_To go to people who had hurt him so many times and yet he would go and try to be with them. "Get out of here, I never want to see you in this house ever again." Barry sobbed, pain marring his face in a way I'd never seen before._

_"Joe, please." I snarled and stormed to the door and pulled it open for him. He gave Iris a pleading look but she couldn't even meet his eyes. She couldn't look at anyone, and how could she do this to him? I knew why I was doing this._

_"Get the hell out." Barry flashed out of the living room and the house so quickly that the wind he kicked up slammed the door behind him. Leaving the ghost of his pain, leaving my heart pounding and my eyes prickling._

How could I do that to Barry? Sure, Zoom threatened my family but he made me ruin my family at the same time. How was Barry ever going to look me in the eyes again and not think about how I had told him such terrible things? Told him basically that I disowned him because of who his Mates were?

How would I ever get my son back? "Barry has no idea. Maybe, maybe you should find a way to tell Barry somehow." How, how could I do that without Zoom finding out? "And if Zoom finds out he'll kill Iris and Wally."

Singh steepled his fingers together, "I might be able to help. Zoom might be watching you, but he isn't watching me and I have plenty of work-related things to do with Barry. He might not think you would tell me anything."

So David might be able to do something about this. "That could put you and-"David stood, cutting me off, "It matters to me that Barry knows the truth and that one of his enemies tried to use those kinds of tactics against him. The risk is worth it."

He was right, it was worth the risk, I'd just risked everything right here, right now hadn't I? It was time Barry knew the truth of what was going on. It was time I got my son back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The songs I was listening to while writing, just to give you a vibe of my crazy  
> Bitter Taste- Three days grace  
> Carousel-Melanie Martinez  
> Sweet Dreams (Are made of these) Emily Browning version off of sucker punch


	13. Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> spoilers for the show, but it's so small I doubt anyone would notice lol :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> songs that inspired me this chapter:  
> Mothers & Fathers-Broods  
> Ghost- Halsey  
> Halo-Starset

Dad looked so happy to see me like seriously I didn't expect such a warm welcome. I completely blamed Joe for that, because this was my dad Henry Allen. The one person that would never give up on me, never hate me.

"I heard from a few little birds that you needed some time away." I smiled, no doubt Cisco and Caitlin. "Yeah, everything is kind of crazy right now and I just needed some time to get away, get my head back on straight."

He nodded arm around my shoulders, "It's okay slugger, take your time." I smiled at him, as much as I loved Caitlin and Cisco they weren't my dad. I really needed to spend time with him. "Tell me what's been going on? Maybe someone who isn't in the thick of things can help?"

Fear crawled down my spine, and of course, he'd want to help me. I didn't want to lose him though. "I. Joe disowned me." The look on his face wasn't one I'd ever seen before, not that kind of pure hatred. I shivered and he tightened his arm around me bringing the other one up, hugging me fiercely. "Barry, I'm so sorry to hear that. What happened?"

So much had happened, and in such a short span of time-it hadn't even been a week yet for everything to have exploded in my face. That's not even counting Zoom, or the reverse Flash, and the whole Earth two mess. Killer Frost, Death Storm...Seriously that wasn't something I ever wanted to see again.

"I, dad if you know. I don't want to lose you too." He looked so concerned, it was heartbreaking really, because I knew I couldn't share this, but I had to at some point...Had to lose him sooner or later.

"I promise that no matter what you tell me I would never ever hate or disown you for it." He couldn't make that promise, not when he had no idea what was going on with me. "Alright...But, but let me get it all out before you say anything please dad." He nodded and let me go.

So I sat there and told him about all the Flash stuff I'd been doing, all the things I'd seen about losing Patty and going to earth two and meeting people I never thought I'd meet or at least, the way I met them. Killer Frost and Death Storm still seriously throwing me off. King shark wanting to eat me, Then about the tunnel, about waking to the sounds of voices, realising just who exactly I was hearing.

Heat Wave and Captain Cold had been caught up in the tunnel same as me. About the explosion that completely caught me off guard and sent me to the ground. Wandering around trying to help people out, Heat Wave and me working together to get pass the bomb. About Cold's leg injury, and how he'd found out that those two were bonded.

"And then I saw this mark on Snart's hip, and in that brief moment I had this crazy idea that it kind of looked like mine, I mean it's in the same place and everything." Dad nodded, his eyes bright, and what did that even mean? "It took me a while, but I went to hunt them down...I was right. They do have the same mark as me."

It hurt so much to admit that because no matter the fact that they had the same mark as me, that I had wanted to try. I would never really be close to either of them, and I would keep losing people I care about because of it.

"Did you bond with them?" I shook my head; "I mean yeah, just one of them. But, the other...Leonard, he's being smart about it, he hasn't...He won't." Even though he said he would, I couldn't do that to him. That was wrong, pretty much assault really. There was anger on his face again...Was he about to yell at me?

"Snart isn't being smart Barry, he's being a complete asshole." I'd never heard dad curse with so much venom in his voice, and wait, he was angry at Leonard? Why wasn't he mad at me? "But, he's a criminal and I'm not. It could never work."

He shifted away from me, "Because you don't want it to or because they don't want it to?" What? What kind of question was that? "It's not about want dad, it's because we can't, it won't ever work out." and he was shaking his head, seriously that was just how it worked for us.

"Barry, no matter what kind of life you lead, your Mate should never ever say it won't work. Yes, you have obstacles and plenty of reasons to worry that it won't work but that doesn’t mean that you shouldn't even try."

But, what if they changed me? What if I became a criminal because of them? "But, dad-" He gripped my shoulder with a sad smile; "Barry, what's really going on in your head? Do you really think that you shouldn't try because you're The Flash and they're Heat Wave and Captain Cold? Son, they might not be hero's but, obviously, they care about you. Else they would be manipulating you, not pushing you away."

Why hadn't I thought about that? Snart had shown that he could trick me, abuse my trust. And yet he was pushing me away, both of them making sure I knew that they would never change for me, that even though they worked on the legends crew with Hunter that they still wouldn't be anything more than criminals.

Though I did have a few words for Hunter about this whole change the future from being destroyed by Savage-If he was really a time lord or whatever it was he called himself didn't he know that he'd only invite a bigger menace to try and ruin the world?

And how did Hunter know whether or not the loss of his family was the reason he lost them? What if his hunting after Savage was the reason Savage killed his family? I mean when you changed time, things would go so sideways that it was always better to not try and change time. He could have caused his family's death's with his hunt for revenge, and that broke my heart a little.

He had loved them so much that he went against his own oath, against those who he had once counted on for backup, for help. Now he was a criminal, now he had to fight with only a handful of people he'd lied to.

He was putting my mates in danger for something that could make everything worse, though how had Savage come back from dust? How had that worked, because  Ollie and I had killed him hadn't we?

"So, so you think there's a chance I might be able to work things out with them?" And dad smiled so brightly that I couldn't help but shoot him my own. "Of course slugger, why wouldn't they want things to work out with you?" Okay, okay I think I could work with that.

"But, you said Joe disowned you for being bonded to one of them or because they were yours?" That was harder to talk about, I had felt like my whole world was crashing down when Joe yelled at me. "I think it was the whole thing, he got really mad when he found out I went to talk to them."

Dad frowned; "Barry, that doesn’t sound like Joe at all. You always made him sound like a second father to you. Why would he turn on you when you really needed him to just listen to you?" That's what I'd been wondering too. "I don't know dad, but. But I can't talk to him about it-I'm not even sure I want to."


	14. Reunion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> songs this chapter  
> Open your eyes(Deep Blue Songspell)-Bea Miller  
> Gold in the Fire- Monarchy

It was warm, sweltering actually-why was I so warm? I'd been really cold when I'd gotten in bed, god I hated hotel beds. "Stop squirming Barry." I froze, what was Mick doing in bed with me, let alone how did he find me?

He hadn't even woken me up when he chose to spoon with me either, which honestly was a bit unusual. I was a deep sleeper sure but after so long of not sleeping in the same bed with someone else...I should have woken up like I had in the past with Patty.

"I uh, it's too warm in here." Mick chuckled, "Only because you've been cuddling me." Oh lord how long had he been in bed with me? He shouldn't be in bed with me at all!

"Mick...This isn't, um I really don't feel comfortable with this." It also didn't help that I woke up with morning wood either, was it even morning could I call it that? I felt the movement of his hand as it skimmed my hip, before suddenly Mick's hand was palming me through my sweatpants.

Oh god, what the hell was Mick playing at? I didn't mean for any sound to escape my mouth, but it had been a while. For too long, I was tingling at the contact and Jesus christ, did he do this often? Becuase damn he was good.

We hadn't even really sorted out what was going on in the first place let alone what type of relationship we were going to have, It didn't have to be sexual! It could be platonic, I groaned at the friction my sweatpants were creating as Mick's hand ran up and down my dick, he stopped, shifting a little before his other hand was slipping down the back of my sweatpants, skin sliding against skin.

"Mi-ck!" I jerked and rolled away, Mick didn't follow. He only followed me with his eyes and dear god what the hell was that all about? "Mick that was!" Another set of hands grabbed my waist, trying to keep me in place only causing me to jump about a mile in the air. "Calm down Scarlett, he was just helping you out."

Snarts breath ghosted against the back of my ear, and Jesus what the hell were they up to? We hadn't even figured out what was going on with our bond, I hadn't bonded with Snart at all. Emotions all mixed up about what to do with that whole mess.

I was, however, under any circumstances, not about to have sex with either of them, not when everything was so fucked up. "I never agreed to that!" Mick shrugged and got up off the bed, his eyes burning as they took me in. "You can always say no."

And yeah, I was saying no. "No." Snart chuckled behind me, and hadn't he tried to force the bond in the first place, why would he want something just as strong as a bond? Sex for me was never casual. I wore my heart on my sleeve and was very aware of that, when I had sex with someone it wasn't a one night stand, it wasn't anything less than my love.

I gasped as pain connected with the side of my head, I opened my eyes-when had I gotten so close to the bed again? I groaned and dragged myself from the floor and looked around. Wait, where did they go? Oh, oh god-I'd been dreaming. Shit, okay that was-well that was bad. I shifted uncomfortably, that was a bad sign if a dream was enough to get me this hot.

Half an hour later I was still getting over what was basically a wet dream of my fated and the guilt from the subsequent masturbation session I'd had afterward. At least the shower had finally calmed me down. I reached for my suitcase, dragging on some clothes before my phone freaked me the fuck out by ringing, naturally it was Cisco.

"Cisco, hey what's going on?" Wait, why exactly was he calling me, I asked them not to call me unless it was super important. "Um, well I wanted to apologize." For what? As far as I knew he hadn't done anything to make me upset... "And why is that?" Cisco sighed; "Rory and Snart came by looking for you and um, we kind of told them where you are?"

Damn it, "Why would you do that Cisco! You knew I needed some time away from all of that." He made a sound like he was babying a wound, had they hurt him or had my words done that? "I know that, but they uh, we like super persuasive."

That shouldn't matter, they shouldn't have-wait, they? "Caitlin told on me too?" Cisco hummed; "Yeah, actually she stood up to them. Told them off for the way they were treating you and they agreed with her, so she told them where they could find you."

I had to get out of here, to go somewhere else and not tell Cisco or Caitlin where I was. Someone knocked on the door, what the hell? "I um, that was a couple of hours ago so they should be at the door about now." No way to escape, damn it. "We're going to talk about this later."

I hung up the phone and went to go open the door, greeted by a wall of fabric, looking up I frowned at him. I didn't want to deal with this right this second, what the hell was he doing here?

"Uh, Hi Mick." How about go away, Mick? He smirked, as if he was reading that right off of my face and wasn’t about to leave, "Gonna let me in?" I stepped aside and my jaw nearly touched the ground as Snart walked in behind Mick. Oh boy, this wasn't going to turn out pretty, then again I had been gone for several days... Closing the door I turned to them, why exactly were they here?

"You ran away Barry, that wasn't exactly nice." The point hadn't been to be nice, the point had been that I needed some time away from them, not for them to follow me. "I needed some space, I'm sure you needed some too." Snart nodded; "Enough to know that we'd go stir-fry."

I snorted, "You pushed me away, and when I want space that's not okay? That's hypocritical even for you Snart." He winced, "I guess so. That won't stop us from saying our part, though." What exactly did they have to say to me, It was obvious that fate was fucking crazy if it thought I had any chance with these two.

"And exactly what was it you wanted to say to me that you couldn't wait to tell me when I got back?" Mick snorted and threw himself into a chair, it groaned at his weight. Snart however, stayed standing. "I realized how mulish I've been with you, without explaining why I'm acting the way I am."

I figured it had to do with his father, the abuse he must have suffered at the man's hands if he was willing to go to prison for killing him. "Let me guess, you told yourself you'd never let anyone hurt you like your father hurt you, so you grew as cold as you possibly could. That's why you pushed me away because you couldn't let me in."

I was aware that Snart looked parts impressed and reluctant, but it didn't matter. "Well, you can go fuck yourself if you think I'll just let you smooth talk me into bonding with you-I don't care anymore! I would rather neither of you had ever come into my life!"

Snart’s eyes snapped shut and his jaw clenched. Mick sighed; "It's a lot more complicated than that Barry." Who cared if it was more complicated, life was complicated! "I don't care." Snart walked away and sat on the edge of the bed, "Barry, when I was younger I was stupid enough to let someone in."

He ran one of his hands over his head, his breath shaky, I'd never seen him like this... "I thought it was a good partnership and. And it became this parody of what a real relationship should be. She hurt me in such a way that I ended up telling myself that I would never ever be in another relationship because I was worthless as a partner, that I would take care of only myself and Lisa because that was all I was good for."

He shook his head, and holy shit, he wasn't worthless! He pissed me off sure, but he wasn't ever worthless in my eyes; "I told myself that it wasn't worth the pain of trying anymore, and all her lies kept haunting me." He paused, eyes so tightly clenched, he must have been fighting himself to say these things...

How long had she hurt him? Was she still alive? I had always seen him as strong, confident, snarky-so how was it that he'd been hiding all of this? I knew I wore my heart on my sleeve and not everyone did. But, how had I missed the signs?

"That I wasn't ever going to find anyone who would willingly want me. That the only people who would have anything to do with me were only after sex and nothing more." And so when I had panicked, he had thought she was right, that he wasn't wanted in any way shape or form.

Jesus, that did complicate things. If she'd belittled him and he acted so egotistical to prove her wrong while he hated himself the whole time. I could see why he would shove me away like someone would let go of something that burned them.

"Why did you let Mick in?" Snart looked up at me, and whoa-he hadn't looked at me the whole time he'd been sitting on the bed... "Because he was as messed up as I was, or least I liked to pretend he was..." Mick nodded; "Then I proved you right with my pyromania."

Which obviously we were going to have to talk about that, but both of them had their own issues. Issues I might only make worse with my behavior. They had started it to be fair, okay that really wasn't fair as I was actually the one to start this whole mess.

Why had I ever thought this was a good idea? I mean even if they were my fated, my soul mates-how could we ever get over the differences? But, that was part of having any relationship. Getting to know each other, learning the similarities and the differences and overcoming them.

"She was wrong about you Snart, I told you-I know there's good in you. But, I still need time to sort out everything before I hurt not only you two more but myself. Can you give me that?" They shared a look, "We could do that yeah." I slumped against the dresser, thank god, at least, I'd have time, time to do the thinking I needed to.

"Barry...I do have a question for you." I nodded; "Shoot." Snart's lip twitched, like he wanted to smirk but thought better of it before his face smoothed into a serious expression.

"When will you come back to Central?" I snorted; "I took a week off for personal reasons, I had the time built up. Figured I'd use most of it so I could get my head on straight." Mick grunted; "We'll get your stuff moved in by the time you come back." I froze oh no, no that couldn't happen.

"I would rather you didn't." Snart frowned, I suppose I should call him something other than his last name by now. It didn't feel right yet, though, would it ever? "Because you'd rather be somewhere else? Or because you don't want to impose. Because if it's the latter you aren't. There is more than enough room at my house to accommodate you."

So it was his house, okay... This was a bit awkward, "What if I said it was because I don't feel comfortable spending that much time around you?" Snart sighed heavily; "You want to keep playing keep away?" Not really after I got my head straight. "What if I chose to ignore our bond? That would be awkward if I lived with you don't you think?"

Mick sat up a little straighter; "You wouldn't, you're better than that." Was I? "Considering if anyone at work found out I was bound to either of you let alone both of you if it came to that I would get fired, or people would be gunning for me because of you two? Why wouldn't I want to walk away?"

I didn't mean to say it like that, I did want to, at least, think of my options, there were a few. I could ignore the bond and walk away but that would hurt a lot, it had been hard to be away from Mick the last few days.

Or I could continue on like I was now, only half bonded. What kind of affect would that have on Snart and Mick, health-wise, mentally and physically? Would they grow ill because I was denying half of the bond?

What if I did complete the bond? Where would we go then? They kept telling me that they would never be good guys, that they would continue to be criminals. I wouldn't be able to fight them, not without harmful affects to me and what would happen if they got shot by cops or other criminals? Then what, I'd heard plenty of horror stories about losing your fated.

Would I go mad? Would I suddenly become feral and savage when they died? I shivered, that wasn't a pleasant thought in the slightest. "Barry." Mick sounded strangled, I glanced up-oh oh god. Could he feel what I was feeling? I didn't think our bond was that strong, it shouldn't be that strong!

I rushed to his side and grabbed one of his hands, would that help him ground himself or would it make it worse? He gasped like I'd thrown ice water on him, and damn yeah that wasn't good. "What the fuck were you just thinking to feel like that?" He said, his voice tight. Like he wanted to shout at me like he was trying to control himself.

"About either one of you dying on me." Mick shivered, he looked haunted; "We'll try our damned best not to." He would never be able to promise or keep that because they could die at any moment. someone could come in and kill them, I wouldn't be able to stop him, and I had to warn them didn't I.

"You can't stop everyone who tries from killing you. What if they're meta? Then what? How could you stop them!" Snart made a noise behind me; "No, but did you forget how much my cold gun hurts? We've been taking care of ourselves for a long time, you have trouble with us, I doubt a meta would get the jump on us." I hadn't actually, I'd felt plenty of pain as the Flash, but the cold gun was one of the worst things I'd been hurt with.

There was a knock on the door, Mick and Snart both tensing. Oh god, how long had we been sitting here talking? I glanced at the clock, shit. This was about to be really awkward right now. I deflated just what I needed right now. "It's just my dad relax." I knew that wasn't about to relax either of them.

I opened the door and dad smiled at me, "Hey kiddo." I grinned and hugged him-though his arms tightened a little too much there for a moment. "Are you going to let me in and introduce me?" I froze, oh. well, that explained the tighter then normal hug. "Uh, come in?" I moved aside and my dad eyed both Snart-Lenny, no Lisa called him that-Len? And Mick as I closed the door.

"Guy's this is my dad Henry Allen, dad this is Leonard Snart and Mick Rory. My fated."


	15. Dad, Meet My Fated

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LembraginiCC, without your comment about Henry going all dad on Mick and Len well this chapter wouldn't have been written, I pushed the original chapter fifteen to chapter sixteen because my muses were like LembraginiCC right that would be pretty awesome now lets write it! lol

It was a bit strange to be in the same room as both my father and my fated, Dad was sizing them up, I hoped this didn't go badly. He said it wouldn't matter who my fated were, but now his words were being put to the test.

Would he yell and rant, which was completely out of character for him. But, Joe had disowned me so anything was possible at this point. The guys didn't look so happy, though, and yeah- they followed me here so it was their own fault that they had to meet my dad right now.

"Barry was telling me just yesterday about the two of you." Oh, yeah. That had been yesterday hadn't it. Mick nodded, I wished I knew what he was feeling. The fact that he'd felt me thinking about either one of them dying was a surprise.

"I take it nothing good." Snart said with a sneer, and damn. I had said some bad things, but that was because he was forcing the issue. He hadn't wanted to bond with me, and yet now that I knew about why he'd acted the way he had.

Could I really still be mad at him for that? Whatever she'd done to him really messed him up if he couldn't trust anyone that easily, "Actually he didn't say bad things about either of you. Just how stupid the three of you have been acting."

Oh, yeah-that was bit too straight forward dad. "Yeah, we have been." Mick said softly, and wow. What exactly was going on here? "Been awhile since I last saw the two of you." Wait, what? Dad knew them?

"I think you just blew Barry's mind." Mick rumbled with a laugh, and yep completely surprised and maybe just a little freaked out. But, it explained a few things about dad's reaction. "They've both been in Iron Heights, we didn't really interact, though." Oh, well. I suppose they wouldn't have.

Snart nodded, why was I the only one freaking out here? Dad just learned about what happened and yet here he is not yelling at any of us, he had called us stupid, though. "What exactly happens now?" Snart asked, what was dad's next step.

"Explaining to the three of you why you should all be bonded instead of just dancing around it." I this was way too much way too quickly. "Dad." He looked at me; "You were surprised Slugger, I don't blame the three of you from acting a little out of sorts. But, they're your fated Barry."

But I didn't want to make it a forced thing because in the end that would only hurt us and after Snart explained why he had acted so wishy-washy I really didn't want to push things. "Been telling him that the whole time." Mick jabbed his thumb at Snart who rolled his eyes, and honest to god seriously rolled his eyes.

"We also offered Barry a place to stay since West kicked him out." Dad nodded; "Good, I take it you'll be leaving then, to go pack and unpack." I'm pretty sure my jaw dropped, because did he just say-why would I move in with them at this point? "Dad?" The look he sent me reminded me of when I was a kid and did something particularly bad.

"Barry if you tell me you turned them down then you and I are going to have a few words." Oh no, that tone. I was so in trouble. "Actually, he practically told us he'd ignore the bond." Mick, stop getting me in more trouble! Dad actually looked angry with me, shit.

"Bartholomew Allen." Oh, yeah that was the 'you're in trouble in a hurry' voice. God, that was bringing up a lot of memories when mom was still alive. I flinched away and looked at my feet. "Barry why would you say that to them, you know ignoring a bond will just end up hurting the people involved."

It was said that people could even go mad, and as much as I really wanted to run away. It wasn't a good thing to run from, this wasn't a battle I could or even should be fighting. So, so maybe it was better to live with them. Bond with Snart, even though honestly that was still the last thing I wanted to do.

"See, even your old man thinks it's a good idea." Mick said from his corner of the room, and yeah don't agree with my dad. It wasn't getting him in my good books at all, then again he had already been since the night he comforted me when Joe disowned me.

"Then it's settled, I'll visit you when things settle down alright Barry?" I nodded, numb. Oh, this was going to be so strange. Dad shook my fated's hands and made his way out with a promise that when he saw me next we'd get lunch and catch up.

Then I was alone with them again. "So, your father is for all of this." Snart said that meant I should bond with Snart...But, I was so afraid I'd mess this up more than I had at this point.

Snart stood and moved towards me, this was it wasn't it. We were going to bond and there really wasn't any choice in the matter. "It's alright Barry, Len can be a jerk but he's not that bad."

There was a story there somewhere. I nodded, he really wasn't a bad guy. Hadn't I said that there was good in him, so that meant that maybe I wouldn't really change. Mick seemed set in the fact he was a criminal and yet he was good to me, had been since the start of this whole mess.

Actually, he'd jumped on board and drove the inevitable train wreck, making it less bad than it could have been or tried to at least. Didn't that count for something?

"No escaping fate." Snart quirked his eyebrow and reached out for me, I allowed it. We really were going to do this, I was going to allow this.

The jolt of power that hit me, so much like running was strong. Our bond was full circle now. What changes would that bring, how would we deal with whatever fallout might happen if anyone else found out about the three of us?


	16. Central

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some major spoilers if you're not caught up with last weeks ep! Though that could have been said for several chapters really ^_^;
> 
> Also sorry for it being a bit choppy, this is a bridge chapter kind of ^_^

I sighed and rolled over, it was nice to be back in my bed rather than hotel beds that was for sure. "Barry?" I blinked and looked at the open doorway, had I left my door open last night? Leonard was peeking into my room at me, "Yeah?" He gave me a lazy smirk; "Mick made breakfast." I nodded and he walked off.

It was a little strange to be living with them, even more, strange that it was my dad that convinced me to accept their offer. I got up and closed my door so I could get some clothes on.

Mick was busily eating his French toast and Leonard was reading something on a tablet when I came out. Since when did he have a tablet? Last night had been my first night fully moved in and asleep in my bed, so maybe I shouldn't be surprised that he had one.

"You said you were going to talk to your friends today." I nodded at Leonard's comment, because seriously I needed to talk to Caitlin and Cisco about everything that was going on and not to blab on me like last time, even if it did manage to help me out.

"Need us to show up?" Mick asked and I couldn't help but laugh, I could see that turning out fairly badly. "No, I've got it covered." I was still pretty unsure what was going on with us, but Leonard-did I have to call him that in my head?

It was nearly as bad as my own name. I could call him by a nickname...Lisa called him Lenny, but that had rolled wrong off my tongue the one time I called him that. The fake as hell smile on his face when I did it certainly told me he didn't like me calling him that either.

There was a lot of things I wanted to ask them, but if I opened that can where would that get me? Probably a fight if anything. I didn't want to fight, or run anymore-I'd done enough of those things.

"Kid, seriously whatever is going on in your head just spit it out." I cringed, was I seriously that easy to read-why was it that I didn't feel them as strongly as they apparently picked up on my emotional state?

"What do I even call you? I mean I can't keep calling you by your last name." Mick snorted; "Just call 'em Len." 'Len' rolled his eyes and eventually nodded; "I don't let many people call me that, so it would be fine."

Well, one problem solved. Now on to the next, I had too many things on my plate as it was. Thankfully Zoom wasn't quite on that list, I mean the problem was trying to open those doors again. Zoom had to be stopped, we'd unleashed him on a world with nothing to help them.

What would Zoom do to that masked man, why did he even have said masked man? Would we even be able to open the door to Earth-2 again and if we did open it...Was Jay even still alive? Was the masked man or had Zoom really killed Jay and turned on the masked man?

"What’s wrong?" I frowned; "Just thinking about Earth-2." I had explained everything that had happened with all of that, burst into tears even. Because I couldn't talk to Iris and Joe about what had happened.

About how the Joe from Earth-2 had died because of me, and how frightened I was that he would die because of a meta human and I wouldn't be there in time, that we would never be family ever again.

"Barry, stop beating yourself up about what happened on Earth-2. None of that was your fault." Len said, his eyes were dark, most likely in annoyance. "How do you figure that? If I hadn't been there...Earth-2 Joe wouldn't have died.”

There was so much more to it, so much I had messed up with. “Hell, we don't even know if Jay's dead and that would be on me. I took too long to leave because Zoom had a guy trapped where he held me and Jesse!"

I took a deep breath, I had to continue because that was my fault too." And now Jesse and Harry are trapped here If I had only been faster! I could have stopped Zoom!" Mick and Len were staring at me like I was an alien from another planet.

"You can't save everyone," Mick said and as much as I knew he was right I had left millions of people at the mercy of Zoom and any of the Meta's that had sided with him because they knew better than to turn on him. God, what had happened to Killer Frost after she'd betrayed Zoom for us?

And I couldn't just drop everything on them, no matter how much I wanted to count on them with everything that had happened...It wasn't like Mick and Len weren't having their own issues when they worked with the Legends crew.

Mick had told me about Len knocking him out, locking him in a room and Mick was right-to Len it was more than just stealing things. He did have good in him, he was becoming better the longer he was part of Hunters team.

But, what was that doing to Mick and Len's relationship? Was I about to see them turn on each other? What would I do if they did, if they couldn't stand to look at each other ever again, let alone be in the same house?

We would be back at square one practically and this time, I would be unable to do anything about it. I knew I messed up pretty bad with them already and I was more than enough aware that I could make messes with a single misstep...

"Barry, you can't just keep it all bottled up. Not now, not when we're all bound." Len looked so serious about that, I wasn't about to put my foot in my mouth about Len keeping things to himself.

"I have to go to work, I'll see you guys later." I darted out of the room at speed, I didn't want to hear whatever else he decided I should and shouldn't do.


	17. Spark

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter's title is shamelessly the title of a song by Digital Daggers which completely worked for this story. This chapter is also inspired by the song All I need by Hymns of Eden.
> 
> And of course, all of you who've read this since the beginning! Thank You so very much!!

I couldn't believe it, they were-wow. No wonder Mick had felt pleased, it was hard to look away, hard to move. Because, the sight they made was so sexy, Len rolling his hips and the gasps he made as Mick moved with him. Jesus, this was-I shouldn't be looking at this!

Len threw his head back and moaned, his thighs trembling as Mick rocked against him harder than before, this wasn't. I really should leave them alone. "Stay right there kid," Mick growled as I went to turn away and damn it, I didn't mean to walk in on this!

I hardly even know what to do at this point. Why would he tell me to stay? Len's whole posture changes, his back is stiff and he isn't looking at me the way Mick is. "B.But." Damn it, I should just leave because this wasn't right.

I shouldn't be watching them have sex! I finally turn away and ran-and kept running. Holy shit, I knew that they were friends, had been bonded for a long time-but I hadn't been aware they were lovers too!

Besides the one dream I'd had about them, I'd never thought about being with guys-I'd been in love with Iris for years, and every relationship I'd ever been in were with women, not that they ever lasted long considering.

I couldn't like either of them that way at any rate because I didn't know them. Just because we were fated didn't mean that we should be together in that sense, even if most fated ended up together romantically.

It wasn't unheard of fated having a platonic relationship...and it wasn't like they needed me that way, they had each other. How long had they been together like that, and could they not randomly decide to have sex in the living room of all places?

Obviously, they hadn't been expecting me, otherwise, I doubt I would have walked into that...Why would Rory have told me to not move, though? That just didn't make any sense what so ever.

I closed my eyes willing myself to forget what I'd seen, try to bleach it from my memory. That wasn't about to happen in a hurry, it wasn't like they weren't handsome men and damn, Mick certainly kept in shape.

That wasn't to say that Len didn't but Mick was all muscle in a way Len wasn't. Shit, I needed to stop thinking about it, it wouldn't do to get all caught up thinking about what I'd just seen.

"Barry?" I jumped about a mile into the air, oh Jesus-Just Caitlin. "Oh, hi Caitlin. I didn't realize anyone would be here." She smiled brightly; "I just wanted to check up on a few things." I couldn't help but smile back.

Caitlin and Cisco really had just wanted to help me nothing more, that was the reason they told on me and I was glad actually that they wanted to help me. It was good that apparently dad agreed with them.

**Len's POV**

"The fuck Mick!" The high was gone, damn-it was so easy to just screw where ever before but that was before Barry moved in with us, I should have anticipated that he'd be in and out of the house sporadically.

"You get off of being watched, what's the big deal?" Mick said as he padded away down the hallway. I followed, even though it was true I liked it, got off on it enough times around Mick. But, it didn't mean that he should force Barry into that kind of situation!

We had always gotten someone who was into watching, someone who we didn't give a fuck about and now, now Barry wouldn't even be able to look at us without that coming into his mind for weeks to come!

"He ran the hell away the moment he snapped out of shock, what's that tell you Mick!" I shouted and he turned quickly, hands as hot as irons grabbing me; "He's our fated, I was testing the waters that's all."

I wanted to strangle this man fated or not. He didn‘t bother to say anything to me about it, and Barry-god what was Barry thinking right now? "You traumatized him you idiot." Mick laughed; "I doubt that you should have seen his face." I hadn't because I hadn't wanted to see the disgust on his face!

"Mick you fucked up!" He froze and looked at me, eyes bright with mirth; "No, I just fucked you is all." Bastard, yes we let off steam from time to time via sex-but that didn't mean he had to try and bring Barry into that, to traumatize him.

Barry bonded with us sure, that was great and all but it was going to be a rather strained platonic relationship, Barry was not going to have sex with either of us. He was going to find a nice woman who wouldn't care that he was already bonded to his fated.

"You don't get it do you? Barry isn't at all freaked out because he thought it was gross-he freaked out sure. But, I'm sure he'll be thinking about it now." Thinking of how to get it out of his mind!

"Mick you are such an idiot. He doesn’t like us remember? He would rather we weren't even his fated, why the hell would you think he'd want to have sex with either of us?!" Mick spun surprising me for once, his arm across my chest as he pinned me to the wall.

"You need to stop freaking out Len. He doesn’t hate us, he won't turn away from us either. We got over that hurtle remember? Now, stop hating yourself so damned much." That wasn't going to happen anytime soon, Mick let go and continued down the hall.

Bastard. I hated how much I needed him, needed Barry. If I could have seen this happen before it actually happened I would have run for the hills and never come back. Barry didn't need or want us.


	18. Ollie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks, ImaKaraTabiHe, for reminding me I hadn't put Oliver in this yet so this chapter is all yours lol And thanks LembraginiCC your comment really cemented what I wanted to do with Oliver.
> 
> Okay so I was wrong lol I went to watch the eps I thought I missed and realised it was the Flash I wasn't caught up on lol so yeah, totally caught up on Legends :D 
> 
> I'm probably going to have to fiddle with this when I finally do watch that Flash episode!

Nope, this wasn't good, not in the slightest. Oliver here, in Central-completely unaware of what had been going on with me, with my bonded.

Sara didn't even know and she was around my bonded more than I was these days. So maybe she knew about them but she had no way of knowing about me but seriously, what the hell was I going to do?

I knew at some point my mouth or Cisco's was going to get me in trouble because Oliver always knew when something was up. Could see through me in ways I wasn't exactly comfortable with. And what could I do?

It wouldn't help to lie to him, to hide from him that I had bonded. I shivered, something was wrong...Why did my heart hurt like this? I grunted and took a seat where I'd been standing, I gasped as another sharp pain sliced through my heart.

"Barry? Barry, can you hear me?" Caitlin was frowning at me, how had I gotten on the floor? "I. Oh god it hurts." Oliver looked worried, and whoa that was different than his usual face... Not that he hadn't shown me worry before, just seemed different than those times.

"Barry, focus-where does it hurt?" Caitlin asked as she leaned over me. "My heart, it." I gritted my teeth as another wave of pain made itself known. What the hell was going on? Why was I in pain?

"Barry! Barry!" I shivered, darkness was at the edges of my sight and no that wasn't good. What was going on with my fated? Because that had to be the answer-something was going on with them and the rest of the Legends had to be.

"It has to be the bond, something is happening on the Waverider or something!" Cisco, oh god. The ache was still there, still strong-but not sharp like it had been.

"Bond? Barry Bonded to someone on the Legends? When the hell did that happen?" Oliver said and shit. Shit he knew now, wait till he found out who I bonded too...Were they okay? Why did I hurt like this?

"Months ago, I'm not surprised Barry didn't tell you-not after what Joe did." Thanks, Caitlin, just keep telling him things about what had been going on, feed his anger towards me.

And god he was going to be pissed wasn't he... How couldn't he be angry when he found out I was bonded to Mick and Len?

"Not surprised? What the hell did Joe do? Who is Barry bonded to?" There was a sudden sound in the room, when had they turned the lights down and how had I ended up in the medical bed? "Barry?"

Len, something sounded wrong in his voice. Something raw and scared, I'd never heard him sound that way before. I opened my eyes and blinked up at him, there were tears on his face. What happened?

"I felt, whatever it was that happened." Len nodded, "I...I did something stupid." Oh god, what had he done? "Len?" He sighed and sat down in a chair I hadn't noticed was there. "I marooned Mick."

What? Well, nothing to do about it other then to ask what happened. "What happened?" Len made a choking sound; "He, we-We were in the future and we met the green arrow...The city was in chaos, Mick's cup of tea really."

Len let out a breath, hands rubbing at his face roughly. "I had to knock him out to get him to leave, then we got attacked by pirates-Hunter, hell all of us were fooled by a distress signal and then Mick betrayed us."

That sounded like a mess right there, I was pretty sure there was more to this story. But, right now I had to focus on Len, find out what happened to Mick. "They wanted to get rid of him, I freaking quoted Lassie-took Mick out to some woods. Fuck, I even fired my gun at him."

Did...Was Mick stranded in time? Because there was no way that Len could have killed Mick, as much pain as I had been in it hadn't really felt final. "What did he do?" Len laughed; "He told me I wouldn't be able to kill him, and he was fucking right. So I left him there."

Len was breathing pretty harshly, he needed to get it all out-before he blew up and god knew what he'd do if he did. "I left him there, later on we...He met up with the others because I left him in the past. A year, a whole year passed for him before he found the others."

So...So Mick was older than he had been at this point. Was he alright? "Where is Mick?" Len laughed bitterly; "He's fine, here in fact. We had to tell the others the truth about us because they thought I'd killed him. Who does that? I mean their suppose to be good, why the fuck would they think I would just kill him?"

Yeah, I had a few things I wanted to say to Hunter then. Because that was messed up-yes their mission was important but that didn't mean they should expect others to take down their partner, their best friend.

Hell, even if those two weren't bonded I wouldn't have thought that Len would have killed Mick for any reason. He hadn't after all, their partnership had soured before and they eventually began working together again, like when they first got the guns...To fight me.

Len had turned to a source he knew was unreliable. Mick's pyromania and Len's OCD, which I was pretty sure he actually had were opposites but they worked together better then nearly every other team I'd ever seen.

"He wasn't angry with me anymore, he understood why I did it." But, it sounded like Len wasn't about to forget in a hurry and it had been a shorter amount of time for Len, so Len was obviously still hurting from his decision.

"Take me home?" Len nodded and held out a hand for me, there was nothing wrong with me after all. "What the hell?" Oliver, shit. Len stiffened, one hand going for his gun.

"Uh, Oliver hey, when did you get here?" Oliver gave me the 'I'm going to kick the snot out of you' glare and I couldn't help but cringe. I mean I did remember when he got in, but seriously what else was I going to say about all of this?

"So, when did you and Captain Cold-" Oliver said that like he couldn't believe he was saying that; "Get so close?" I sighed; "I'm pretty sure you've already answered that in your own head." Oliver snorted; "Yeah, he's your bonded."

I nodded; "Him and Mick Rory yeah." Oliver blinked; "Seriously? Only you'd be part of a triad." I chuckled, well this wasn't going at all the way I expected it. But, Oliver had been pretty ghost-like since Felicity's death...If she was really dead.

"Well, it works out for me-They ground my impulsive nature." I wasn't about to turn a blind eye to my own personality or at least not in that part of if. Oliver nodded, Len was just now starting to relax, we weren't being attacked physically or verbally.

"I take it you're going to take off now?" That was the plan unless Caitlin was about to mother hen me right this second. "Yeah, they've been gone for way too long." Oliver nodded; "We should talk, tomorrow good for you?" I nodded; "Yeah, that'd work out."

Oliver turned away then suddenly spun back around; "What's been going on with you and Joe? The man looked like death warmed over when he came to check up on you." Wait, what? "Joe was here?" Oliver nodded, and holy shit. Joe, had been here? I thought he hated me?

"Did he say anything?" Oliver shrugged; "Something about being too late? I'm not really sure-he didn't look good, though. Caitlin ordered him to bed and he left." Then Oliver was gone, and Len frowned; "Maybe he thought better of what he did?" Did I want to know, did I even care to know?

"Maybe, now. Let's get home, I haven't seen both of you for weeks-I want to sleep, there's been plenty going on here to last me a life time." And obviously, a lot that had happened to them.

When we got home, Mick was snoring. Did he normally do that, because I certainly didn't remember that, Len looked...Better for lack of a better word. I guess seeing Mick passed out on the couch where he must have been watching crap television waiting for us to come home helped Len.

It was good to have both of them back home, it had felt empty here without them. Not that I myself had been around much, not with all the crazy happening here. I said my good nights and watched Len sink onto the couch before heading to bed. It could wait for the morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Btw, if you haven't caught on-I have the Legends come home between episodes, just something that got written into this and I didn't have the heart to try and change :( Because that would change some things and at this point I'm still trying to work out the timeline. Somethings got a little skewed in earlier chapters so I will have to fix those! 
> 
> Also, Next week's chapter is a bit bigger than the usual thousand words, I have it right now at two thousand lol, it's a beefy chapter full of lots of things lol


	19. Twenty Questions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver Joe, and spoilers ahoy! (If you're not caught up on the Flash you will find spoilers for the latest episode just to warn you!!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, I'm going to deal with the whole Joe thing lol, and more Ollie in this chapter yay lol, btw, I don't watch Arrow consistently like I do Flash and Legends sadly. 
> 
> So, I only heard rumors and really I need to catch back up I think I'm two seasons behind lol Last thing I remember was Ollie in the Leauge kept away from Felicity bhahaha and I decided to give you the whole chapter :D I was in a good mood!

Morning was okay, the weak light filtering through my window. The sound of something sizzling in the kitchen, warm, syrupy, sweet wafting through the air along with an undertone of bitter coffee and my door was open again.

I knew I hadn't left that open this time. Someone must have left it open after checking on me in the middle of the night.

That was actually kind of sweet, I snorted. Yeah, Mick and Len sweet. Sitting up I stretched, might as well see who was up and what was going on.

I went to the kitchen and smiled, this was something I'd seen plenty of times. Len at the table with coffee and either his tablet or a crossword puzzle book.

Who'd have guessed he was such a nerd? And Mick at the stove cooking whatever, this morning it smelled like sausage.

"Morning," Mick grunted and waved the spatula, there was definitely some tension in the room. Well, Len had said he'd marooned Mick for a year.

There was still bound to be some harsh feelings at that. Len looked like he really hadn't gotten any sleep, was he worried Mick would come and hurt him in the middle of the night or something?

"So. Len tell you what happened?" Len hunched over his mug of coffee and refused to look at either of us. "Yeah, but not completely. Wanna fill me in?" Because I didn't get the full story, it had to be a doozy of one if they were acting like this.

"Simple enough, I lost my head being stuck in that damned ship-we went somewhere that was more my mode. Which Len dragged me out of." He shot Len a look, but it didn't seem to be angry.

Len of course, didn't see that and flinched at the words. "I told him he was changing and he tried to bluff me, then I did something stupid."

Well, this seemed to me that Mick understood something that I didn't. Len was changing? Why did that bother Mick, then again why wouldn't that bother him?

Because if Len was changing for the better, then I was right. There was good in Len. "Mick." Len sounded so frustrated and Mick turned fully.

"Look, I get why you knocked me out. I don't like it and I did warn you to never raise your hand to me again. Our partnership is fairly ruined at this point because I can't trust you like I have before."

Whoa, this was a lot more than they'd told me up to this point, that was a serious declaration. "I've lied to you before." Mick huffed, eyes hard and what exactly had I missed out on?

I mean I knew they'd been partners in the past, but that statement felt like an old hurt. Wait, I could feel that-so it was a sticking point for one of them. One of them carried that around like shackles around their wrist.

"Not nearly the same damned level Len. and you've never hit me before. Fired at me sure, but you never aimed to hit me." Oh boy, this wasn't sounding so great...

"What choice did I have? I couldn't leave you there! If the timeline changed, that could cease to exist-which would leave you nowhere! I couldn't leave you to die Mick!"

So, root of the problem or just an effect of a cause? "You could have left me there, there was no guaranty that It would vanish." But, same argument that it would. Len growled and stood.

"You would have abandoned me? Abandoned Barry too while you were at it? I couldn't have told you if we would have come back for you Mick!"

Okay, this was getting out of hand, they were arguing not talking about this. Mick frowned, "I would have been, that’s what really bothered you wasn't it. You thought I'd rather leave you two and stay in Star city."

Len sighed; "You wanted to." Mick nodded; "Yeah, but not forever. I would have liked both of us to rule that city with the way it was but groundwork was laid out for the good guys to take over again."

Wait, Star City was what? Lawless in the future? I couldn't see that Ollie would take care of that City till he died...Len mentioned having seen him, so he wasn't dead.

But, why was the city all lawless then? Mick frowned; "Barry." I shrugged; "I was thinking about what you guys were saying. Star City all messed up? Arrow wouldn't have allowed that."

Len snorted; "You're not even suppose to know about any of this." Nope, because that caught my attention, It could change time and time wasn't something to be trifled with, I'd learned that lesson pretty thoroughly.

"Well, this whole business of changing time is kind of stupid, to be honest. I know better than to try and change time."

That certainly caught their attention. "You sound like you've experienced that Scarlett," I grinned at them, cuz. Yeah, I hadn't shared that little bit with them.

"I can run fast enough to go back into time. It's a really bad idea to change time, it really messed me up." That sobered me up, the whole thing with the reverse flash and my mom was a mess.

Or when Joe got kidnapped and weather wizard decided to send a tsunami at Central... The events after that, that was just a giant mess. "I had a chance to go back in time to save my mom."

That had both of them blinking, "Why didn't you?" I sighed, what could I say that would make sense? As far as I was aware Len's mom had walked away from him and Lewis and Mick had bounced around foster care after his family died in a house fire. Would they understand what it was like?

"A future version of myself. I, I couldn't save her knowing that it would change me so damned much. I would have had a happy childhood, and god knows what I would have been doing at this point in my life with both of my parents around me. I could have ended up a doctor like my dad,"

There was also my friends and people who became my family that I might not have met otherwise, would I have ever found out about these two as my Fated or would I have wondered for the rest of my life who I was marked for?

"And I could have dodged the bullet and not become the Flash." Then again no one would have become a meta if my mom had lived...right? "That's a lot to take in Barry," I smiled at them, that was only the tip of the iceberg too.

"Yeah, and that wasn't the first time I traveled back in time either. The first time was because Mardon decided to send a tsunami rushing at the city."

They both gaped at me, "He was going to kill thousands of people for what? A vendetta?" Len asked, a harsh tone in his voice. Yeah, even criminals like these two knew how bad that was, they would never do that, or at least, I hoped they wouldn't.

"Yeah, but I don't know if he really thought that through. He gets kind of crazy when it comes to Joe." Wait, Joe...Joe had been there when I collapsed, who called him? Cisco and Caitlin sure as hell wouldn't have.

Someone chose that particular lull in the conversation to knock at the door. I had no doubt in my head who that was because I knew him well enough to know he wouldn't leave it till I was ready to talk about it.

"Chill guys, it's just Ollie looking for answers." Mick snorted at my wordplay, and no I hadn't planned that one it just kind of happened. "Not you too." and we had a brief chuckle before I went to answer the door.

Yep, Oliver. "Good morning." Oliver gave me one of those looks that told me he wasn't amused; "Breakfast?" I nodded; "Give me a moment."

I left the door half open and went back to the kitchen; "I'm going to head out, talk to you guys later?" They nodded and I went to get my shoes and coat.

I'd had to bite my tongue to not tell those two not to fight, kind of smarted. Oliver glanced back at the house, the expression on his face worried me, he wasn't about to do something stupid right?

I mean I could lose his friendship over this and that wasn't something I wanted from him. "When did you move?" I shrugged, It hadn't been long and I hardly saw my bonded even though I'd moved in with them.

They were busy being Legends and I was busy as the Flash. "A month ago or so...I think?" Oliver nodded and rounded the other side of a black Nissan Rogue, it smelled like a rental, to be honest.

He started up the car after we'd buckled up, just because I moved faster doesn’t mean I'm stupid after all. "So, you want to explain to me why you're living with two criminals?" Seriously? Hadn't we covered that?

"They're my fated Oliver, I thought you were told that last night." Oliver let out a dark chuckle; "And here I thought you were a terrible liar. You did a good job last night in convincing everyone you were confused."

Well, yeah... But now wasn't the time to mince words with Oliver. He wasn't the type of person I could do that with, I wouldn't anyway. "I was in pain and I didn't want to deal with anyone at that point, you can understand that can't you."

Oliver nodded; "So...How did you find out about them being bonded to you?" I wondered how many times I was going to have to go over that.

"I saw Len's tattoo, so I asked them what their mark was showed off mine and now we're here-living together and bonded." I didn't feel like mentioning all the crazy that had happened between that and now because it wasn't Oliver’s business.

Even if he was making a mission out of getting all the information out of me, Oliver hadn't always liked me. Had certainly gotten annoyed with me when we first met, and suddenly that changed he turned around and suddenly was being protective of me.

Which honestly really threw me off the first couple of times, was he trying to do it again from something he couldn't protect me from? At least, he wasn't getting angry like I originally thought he would. I suppose he still could if he didn't like all my answers.

"Are you in a romantic relationship with them?" And what the hell, why was that his business! "First off, that's none of your business and second off no, we're platonic and we haven't even been bonded for that long anyway!"

I knew Mick and Len were, at least, considering I'd walked in on them, but, where I fit into their lives, well that was more complicated and Jesus Christ, why was he giving me the third-degree here, I was bonded to them end of story!

As far as everyone else they can either suck it up and deal with it like the grown ups they were or they could stop being friends or family with me. Thankfully I still had my dad, Caitlin, and Cisco.

Iris was iffy, I mean what do I say to someone who sat there and let me get disowned with not a single word out of their mouth? No comfort or anything, just silent judgment? I thought she was better then that, that Joe was better then what he said and did to me.

I had misjudged how close they were to me, misjudged how much I meant to them. I wasn't Joe's son, I wasn't Iris' best friend. In the end, I meant nearly nothing to them, and that damned well hurt.

"I don't like where your head seems to be taking you. I'm not angry with you, it wasn't your choice, I'm angry that your fated are unrepentant criminals who don't seem to be changing at all."

They hadn't committed any criminal acts since they joined the Legends that didn’t help Hunters cause, that had to count for something didn't it.

"If you haven’t been paying any attention Oliver, you'd know they haven’t committed a crime in months." Not at least in our time at any rate and without Hunters permission.

Oliver frowned, the way he would when he was about to ask me a question I didn't particularly like, when had he become so easy for me to read?

"And what happened with Joe? Caitlin mentioned something about that." Well, thanks-why don't we just side step my comment and bring up the gaping hole in my heart.

"I'd rather not talk about that if you don't mind." The rest of the car ride was silent before we ended up at the diner near the precinct and much to my shock, Oliver led me to a booth... With Joe sitting in it already.

Oh god, this had been a setup, did that mean that Oliver agreed with Joe? Was I about to get a talking to, Joe didn't have that anymore as far as I was concerned, he'd disowned me so he forfeited that 'right'.

"Barry." I swallowed, there was no way that this was going to end up in a good way. I was not going to get Joe back in my life because he couldn't see beyond my fated.

I wasn't them and they weren't nearly as bad as they had painted themselves before. Yes, they were criminals and yes he was a cop just as much as I was a CSI.

That didn't give him the right to judge them or me. "What is this and intervention? Cuz, you know I can't un-bond from them." Joe's eyes widened, "You finally bonded with both of them?"

I nodded, not like I had to tell him anything after how badly he'd hurt me, I didn't mean anything to him after all not when my soul's other parts were criminals.

The waitress stopped by, apparently Joe had ordered for me at least, Oliver must have been here earlier or told Joe what he wanted to eat. I wasn't really that hungry, not with Joe sitting across from me.

"Joe, I think it's time you told him what you told everyone else yesterday." Told me what? Joe nodded and sighed, before tossing his napkin next to his plate. The look of guilt on his face was interesting. What exactly did he have to say to me that Oliver thought was important?

Oliver glanced at Joe as he dithered, Joe finally broke the silence with a rather shocking bit of news; "Before you told me about...About your fated. Zoom threatened to kill Iris and Wally if I didn't disown you and cast you out."

Shit. Shit, that explained a lot. "So, you weren't really angry at me?" Joe frowned; "I was a bit actually. but, it's not your fault, you didn't make them choose to be criminals and you didn't choose to be their fated either. So, I guess I was mad at the situation rather than you."

That actually was a relief, Joe didn't hate me. "I un-disown you too, by the way, Zoom isn't capable of threatening me anymore with the barrier closed between our worlds. Honestly, I should have just told you what he was doing rather then follow along with what he demanded. Just like the Reverse Flash all over again."

Wait, what? Thawne had threatened Iris, why hadn't Joe told me about that? "Why didn't you tell me that he did that? I mean god, you didn't have to carry that all by yourself."

Joe sighed; "I couldn't do that to you, and god knew how often he watched us. I just couldn't just like with Zoom." He was right, there was nothing I could do against Zoom.

"Who or what is Zoom?" Oliver asked, oh yeah, Oliver needed to be told all about that too, which took us forever to get out-and mostly me at the end because I had crossed over rather then Joe into Earth-2.

"You met me, I mean Earth-2 me? What about Iris?" I chuckled; "She's a cop and I met Joe-2 in a bar singing." Joe laughed and Oliver grinned at us. I hadn't seen happy on his face forever it felt like.

But, unfortunately, that reminded me of Earth-2's Joe's death. Of Deathstorm and Killer Frost. "Everything okay Barry?" I shook my head; "I got careless, and uh...Well,"

I couldn't even get the words out, my face felt hot and my hands were shaking. "He died, I watched him die and Iris was so. So upset."

I couldn't do this, I couldn't look at him and tell him about how the other him died. Because that was far too close to my fear of losing him, too close to what had happened.

He might not have died but he sure killed our relationship, which in a way was a death all the same. I had watched someone with the same face die, I had watched him die and witnessed Iris' anguish.

That could happen here too and I don't think I could face that, not when it would more than likely be my fault. "Barry, you can't blame yourself for that. It wasn't your fault." It was If I hadn't been there they wouldn't have gone through that.

Iris of Earth-2 would still have her father, hell Jessie and Harry wouldn't be trapped in our world if we hadn't done that crazy stunt. Why had we even decided to do that again? Because that was a giant failure, catastrophic really.

"There are things you can control Barry but not what the bad guys do or don't do. It's not your fault when people die. It happens and all you can do is move on and try to be better then you were before so it won't happen the same way."

Oliver was right of course, but when I was the reason they were putting their lives on the line he was wrong. Iris and Joe's lives were on me, and if they died because I wasn't fast enough or strong enough to protect them...

"I guess, but...Honestly, right now I'm just glad to have you guys at my back." Joe smiled weakly and yeah, there was one more person to talk to, and I still hadn't forgotten how much it hurt when Joe had disowned me. Even if it hadn't been his choice.

"Things will work out, I know it isn't easy to trust me anymore...Not after what I put you through Bear, I can say I'm sorry and try to make it up to you. I don't think I ever can, but I want to be a part of your life."

And that was enough for now. I loved Joe, he was another father to me when Henry had been locked up. I wasn't about to forget about that in a hurry, we would eventually get back to more stable ground.

But, Joe was right, it wouldn't ever be the same, couldn't after what had happened between us and Zoom, Jay...He wasn't out of the picture completely just yet. I would find a way to get to him, I would find a way to be faster then him even if I had to make a deal with a devil to do it.


	20. Wibbly, wobbly, Timely, whimly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Or Alternately Titled: shit its chapter three again from a different view

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also Suprise! It's Tuesday, not Thursday which is a normal posting day lol  
> Title is a tribute to Doctor Who because man, it's so funny seeing Arthur Darvill and considering I've messed up a little on the timeline I was trying to run lol I just had to write this chapter and its so true of the series to do this, especially after seeing the preview of the March 29th episode! AKA Today's ep which I haven't watched yet T_T
> 
> I was listening to 'Virtue And Vice' Delain and 'The Path To Decay' by Sirenia, 'In The Middle Of The Night' by Within Temptation and 'Losing My Religion' by R.E.M Great songs for writing this chapter out and so damned fitting for the most part :D

Something was wrong here, since when had Captain Cold or Heat Wave become so important to the timeline? When he brought them on the mission to save the world and indeed his family they had been nothing to the timeline.

"Gideon, pinpoint when Snart and Rory changed and became important to the timeline." Gideon was uncharacteristically quite; "I'm sorry Captain I cannot do that." What? "Why?"

Because what the blue fuck did that even mean, she'd never said no before. "Because my creator Barry Allen made sure that if that question was ever asked I was to never answer it." Shit, that wasn't good.

"What about him? When did he change?" Gideon answered almost at once; "2016 during the bombing of the subway station by persons unknown."

Then we were going to have to go back and change that weren't we. I directed Gideon to locate the specific date, Things had changed to an extent that potentially could make me an anomaly. It could erase whole swaths of time and that was something a time lord couldn't allow.

Finding Allen wasn't hard in the slightest. Though finding him outside of Saints and sinners was just beyond strange. "You're Rip Hunter huh. I've heard a few things from Oliver about you-Sara apparently talks."

Of course, but that was a good thing that he knew me then. I wouldn't have to explain that one. "Something you do today changes the timeline, and not for the better. I believe that whatever you're going to do tonight isn't in the best interest of time."

Allen frowned; "Seriously, that would change time? I mean I know about things changing time given...But, it would hurt the timeline if I talked to my possible Fated?"

So that's what changed it. Snart and Rory were his Fated, but how could that be? It wasn't stated anywhere...Unless of course they hadn't found out before and the change. Whatever it was had forced fates hands and made Allen realize that he might be fated for them.

"Certain things are meant to happen and you finding your fated isn't one of them." He looked hurt, but honestly, I couldn't in good conscience let him go through with talking to them about the possibility, let alone bond with them.

There were things that were meant to be and things that weren’t and this wasn’t one of the things that was meant to come into being.

"Okay." He nodded and sped off, there was pain on his face-but it was for the best that he didn't tell them, for them to not bond. I wasn’t proud of it because I knew what love could do for people and I knew how it could destroy people.

Unfortunately, the Flash was actually very important to the timeline as it would be. Because with everything that was going to happen it was better to have the Flash actually on the side of good. Where he would do the most good, his disappearance was concerning of course. But, what would be would be.

**Barry's POV**

If Hunter knew it wasn't a good thing, that it was something wrong...Then how could I argue against that? I mean, seriously that was beyond messed up because if they were-and by what Hunter was saying they were.

Then whatever power or genetics had royally fucked up by giving me two Fated that I could never be with and considering everything that had happened up to this point...That just was another layer of crap to an already crap hand.

But, they were my Fated and I couldn't do anything about it. Jesus Christ, how messed up was that. Why was I given Fated that I couldn't...My heart couldn't take that, I would never have someone who. Who what? Would hurt me as they had, who would make me laugh even though I wanted to strangle them?

And I was dealing with a monster right now, A monster that was stronger, quicker and more lethal than me. But, I would win. How could I even think about anything other then beating that monster, anything more then getting stronger and faster so I could take him out. 

They could wait, I could wait and figure out what to do in the mean time and then when Zoom was gone I could possibly try talking to them. But where would that lead? Hunter had said I wasn't meant to find them, well I found them alright.

So Fate or whatever could fuck itself, Hunter could go do the same too. Because, if I wasn't meant to be happy I could, at least, belong somewhere even if that somewhere was more likely to hurt me rather than help me.

And they had proven that enough hadn't they? Snart had told me to my face that he wouldn't be anything more than what he already was and that wasn't going to change at any point in time.


	21. Renewed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes Basically I started over, Yes we're going to go through the roller coaster again lol But, it will be markedly different lol Because the show is so this way too and I needed to fix my timeline and I really didn't want to have to fix it while I was writing more chapters. 
> 
> I lost my mind when I was doing up notes, figuring out what I had already done, what was written that was from canon and then figuring out where that was heading, which as fate would dictate I lost T_T 
> 
> So yeah, it's a bit of a cop out and it sucks but I promise that the boys will only get better from this :D And Now I'm more comfortable with them being Romantically attached yay!
> 
> Songs this chapter (and yes this will become a thing sorry lol)   
> Infinity by Amaranthe  
> April Rain by Delain  
> Frozen by Delain  
> The Other Side by Sirenia

Zoom was trapped in Earth two, he was out of my hair. Everything I had gone through, everything I had lost... Joe had told me the truth in the end about why he'd been pushing me away.

Zoom would have killed Iris and Wally and I didn't blame Joe. Not really, but it had fractured our relationship beyond repair, possibly.

But now I could possibly talk to my Fated, I hadn't seen them much since everything with Zoom and that really wasn't that strange, because I didn't see them often anyway. Not to mention they were helping Hunter.

Hunter who had told me that I shouldn't tell them because that wasn't what had happened in his future. If there was anything I had learned since my own trip into the past, it was that the future wasn't certain and that things changed.

Just because Hunter said we weren't together, didn't mean that we shouldn't be together. I was sick and tired of being alone and maybe. Maybe we could be more than what Hunter thought we would be.

I just had to convince them of that. How would I ever do that? How would I go to them and tell them that I knew we were fated and that I wanted to be a part of their lives? That I was lonely and wanted my Fated by my side even if they were criminals?

No, they wouldn't trust me at all about any of it. Not until they saw the mark and even then they might think I was trying to pull wool over on them, even though Snart knew I couldn't lie to him worth a damned and he could trick me so easily.

So what exactly was I going to say to them? It had nearly been a year since the Bombing, nearly as long since I had seen them even, where would they even be?

I could try Saints and Sinners again because I knew Snart went there from time to time. Then what? What the hell would I even say to him?

"Eh, Barry? I thought you left already?" I blinked and smiled at Cisco. "I got side-tracked. I was thinking of what I was doing for the rest of the night."

Cisco smiled and held up a case, Mystery Movie Theater 3000. Oh god, that was perfect for lightening my mood. "Hey, I haven't had a good laugh in a while."

About part way through the movie, Caitlin joined us with more popcorn and then it was on, each of us pointing something completely stupid or funny.

It had been a long time since the three of us got together like this, it was refreshing and we'd really needed this. "So this was actually an ambush," Cisco said as he took out disc one to put in the next one.

"Huh?" Caitlin chuckled; "Yeah, it kind of was. We're worried about you. Zoom's gone and you started acting all fidgety again but there's no way he managed to get through again. So we kind of wondered what’s going on with you."

That, that was a lot to take in, and how did I tell them? I guess in the end it didn't matter if they hated me for it, there was so much more they could have hated me for and yet here they were trying to get down to what was bothering me.

I was such a crap friend to these two. They worked so hard and I never thanked them, never enough. "You guys know you mean the world to me right?" Twin smiles had me smiling for a moment.

"Yeah, I mean we all act a bit grouchy with each other at some point so dude we're not going be overly mad or whatever if you've got something to say." Cisco, I loved how much he cared about everyone. and I kind of wanted to kick myself because I wasn't really ever that great to him or Caitlin.

"After the bombing, the one where I got caught in and Heatwave and Captain Cold were there...At the time I thought I saw a mark on Cold that well, it looked like mine and I worked up the courage to talk to them about it," They were giving me strange looks and yeah that sounded so strange didn't it?

"So I went to Saints and Sinners, I'd found Cold there before only Rip Hunter, that time lord or whatever they call themselves told me that nothing good would come out of telling my Fated that we were you know Fated."

That had both of them with their jaws on the floor. "And you what? Agreed with that? Are you crazy Barry?" Caitlin said, and whoa wait a second, why did she look mad at me? "I did agree with it at the time because I was being a coward. I recognize that you know, but now I don't know what to do."

Cisco snorted; "You could go talk to Cold and tell him the truth, you shouldn't keep that from him I mean yeah he’s bad and just plain rude but he deserves to know the truth." I flinched oh if it was only Cold, that would be one thing.

"Actually, it's Snart and Rory, I asked Rory if he and Snart were you know bonded because Caitlin said something about that possibility forever ago and he said they were." Their eyes got so wide, actually it was pretty comical that I couldn't help but to burst into laughter at them; "Oh god guys, I was worried you'd be mad at me but you look like fish out of water!"

We all started to laugh but eventually we calmed down and got back to talking. "You know we could find them pretty easily, just need to follow the Cold guns signature like when Lewis was around and bam, you could go talk to them or at least, Cold you know?"

Cisco, aw. That meant a lot because out of either one of them he should be the angriest at me. Cold had, after all, held him hostage and his brother and hurt his brother, though Caitlin could be mad at me because Heatwave had tied her to a chair and set a bomb up under her...

"You're both okay with this?" Twin nods. "Dude, why wouldn't we be? Yeah, they hurt us but you're their Fated and we can't judge you on that-I mean fate said that the three of you should be together, who are we to say otherwise?"


	22. Coming Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry decides enough is enough. He shouldn't listen to Hunter and goes to find his soulmates.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ironically, I decided this was the best way to start their relationship ^_^  
> Spoilers in note below so yeah;  
> Did a quick switcharoo after watching Season one, episode nine of legends of tomorrow, so if you haven't seen it, spoilers ahoy lol  
> I watched the newest Flash Episode and just about cried the whole episode, because E.Thawne is such a bastard, and damn Hartley, he's so awesome lol

It was a home in suburbia, really? White picket fence, pretty sure someone just mowed the lawn, and it looked like there might be a garden out back. Why the hell would either one of them be here and it was Cold because we followed his gun for crying out loud.

I knocked on the door and it took maybe three or four minutes, which for me felt like an eternity. Then Snart was opening the door with a dark look. "Scarlett, what the hell are you doing here?"

Holy shit, why was he so angry? "Um, I'm taking it that this is a really bad time?" Snart let out a breath; "No. Come in, don't want you standing out here making my neighbors wonder what the hell."

I followed him in and wow, this was pretty nice-really homey and all that. "What did you want Scarlett because I'm pretty sure it wasn't for the reason I thought." What did he think I was here for? "I take it something happened to you?" He gave me a really glacial look and I held my hands up in surrender.

"So, um. is Rory here too or?" Snart's eyes narrowed; "And exactly why do you want to know?" Oh, that was so not a good sign. "When when we were all trapped during the bombing, I...I found out something really important about you two," He looked really suspicious all of a sudden.

"And I wanted to have this conversation with both of you." He sagged; "No, Mick's not here, and he might never be coming back."

Oh, oh god-what the hell happened? "But, you're fated-how could he stay away?" Snart rolled his eyes; "Because I fucked up kid, now go away." I shook my head; "I can't-I wanted to talk to you guys nearly a year ago and Hunter stopped me last time, I have to say something and it is important. Very important."

Snart flopped into a rather inviting couch, but I was pretty sure he'd rather I go away than anything else. "So spill or scram." Okay, here it went.

"I wasn't sure until my conversation with Hunter, but he made it quite clear that it was true. You, Rory, and I are Fated." Snart's jaw dropped a little; "What?" He spluttered, utterly shocked.

"We're a triad, that's why it was important that I talked to both of you." Snart was looking but he wasn't really seeing me, he was lost somewhere in his headspace. I didn't doubt he was wondering just how crazy I was because Triads were rare, super rare.

"And Hunter told you not to tell us." I nodded; "He said that I wasn't meant to find or be with my Fated. But, the time line's been messed up so what the hell would he know?"

Snart nodded; "He's been making bad choices yeah." And that sounded really angry and I wasn't use to angry with Snart, it was actually kind of scary.

"What happened?" I wouldn't have caught it if I wasn't so fast, the look of hurt in Snart's eyes. But, I was fast and the look got me really worried. "Mick and I we fought... There was a time the team went to that was Mick’s cup of tea and I had to drag him away-I knocked him out."

Oh, whoa. "He didn't like that I take?" He nodded and ran a hand over his head; "He told me he'd burn me if I touched him again." Damn, and they were aware they were fated and that was still a threat. "What did you do?" Snart sighed; "Mick betrayed us to some space pirates and I hit him again."

Jesus Christ; "That's not the best part." There was more? Of course, there was more. "He was a liability, I was afraid that if we sent him back here to 2016 he'd hurt Lisa just to get at me so we marooned him-well. The others thought I killed him."

This was sounding really bad. "But, then they got trapped because the ship got stolen by a bounty hunter that had bothered us before-sent by the time masters, only the bounty hunter Chronos...It was Mick, he was brainwashed and...and he captured me."

Snart sighed deeply and shook his head; "We eventually got through to him, I think...But, I haven't seen him in days."

So god knew what Rory was doing. and Jesus how could Snart just let him walk off after being brainwashed what if he went back to the ones who brainwashed him? "What are you going to do?" Snart frowned, "I'm done, I was never cut out for the team and I can't...I can't face them again after they did nothing to stop me from 'Killing' Mick."

Yeah, They were going to get a word or two from me about that. That wasn't how a hero behaved, not batting an eye while one teammate killed another, that was how a criminal acted and yet Snart and Rory were better then that at least with each other if not any others.

Or rather they had been, because of course Chronos had tried to kill them, but failed-I knew about part of that at least, but-that just...Mick had been Chronos, could have killed himself and shit that would have been one hell of a paradox wouldn't it?

"I know that look, don't bother. I don't care." I gave him a sheepish smile because that was right, he could read me really well. "Well, I know there’s good in you and apparently you're so good that you make supposed hero's look bad." Snart chuckled with a shake of his head.

"Your mark, Could I see it?" I nodded at Snart's question and showed it off, it was, after all, something I would eventually have to share anyways. He didn't move except for his eyes, I wouldn't blame him if he didn't want to bond with me right now because everything that had happened with Rory. I dropped my shirt and Snart gave me a rather intense look.

"Why would you tell us anyway? There is no way you want to bond with us." If I had talked to them when I would have without Hunters intervention he might have been right. But, I'd had almost a whole year to think about it-while I wasn't thinking about Zoom that was.

"Maybe at one point that was true. But now? Now I'm pretty sure I could live with some no nonsense attitude even if you stay a criminal. I honestly couldn't give a damned at this point." I grinned because yeah I could live with that; "Besides I miss our banter."


	23. Changing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the lateness of this chapter-My birthday was on Friday, and I went to Emerald City Comic-con Saturday! I went to the panel with Panabaker, Amell, and Lonsdale!! I even got to ask a question!!!!!! I got to tell Panabaker that I loved her! It was sooooooo cool! My friend even got a pic of me asking my question yay!!
> 
> Sooo Tired now lol So another reason this came in late is also because I haven't still seen the newest episode of Flash and I just watched the Legends Episode 10. And realised that the chapter before this one didn't even cover that shit dang it lol.
> 
> I have a feeling that I'll have many more chapters because I am attempting to follow canon while using my plot of them being bounded, and with the restart I'm not exactly sure how to go about it, I have a good idea of where I want them to be- a romantic Triad. But gettting there while following Canon can be a bit frustrating!
> 
> Honestly, I'm not sure how long a run this will be given that we get so many episodes from both legends and Flash, It might end before both series, and then have a sequel of mini-chapters or something lol, At any rate, please enjoy the chapter ^_^

Finding them in bed was possibly one of the strangest things that had ever happened to me. Well, okay I could say a few things were strange, like time travel for instance. Or trying to kill myself, well-okay.

Making it look like I was trying to kill myself because I was pretty sure I'd nearly hit myself with a car at one point, I was also pretty sure Len didn't expect me to ever come back, and well honestly I didn't expect to come back either.

Let alone finding him and the Flash asleep in the same bed mostly wrapped up in each other. Nor how it made my heart skip because damned, that looked really good and it really irritated me that the kid would move in on what was mine and that Len would let him.

After everything that had happened between us, after beating the ever living shit out of him and then fighting with the team against the Hunters, well. I'd needed time to clear my head, I hadn't really said anything about coming back to him-and without knowing that I was going to...

I was going to, as much as I hadn't been sure, as much as he believed that I could just walk away. We were Fated, but It had only been a few days god damn it, which was far less than forever.

The kid stirred and a tired eye studied me for a second before his brain told him exactly what he was seeing, he froze up a little at the sight of me, fear obviously. "Rory." I nodded, Len frowned in his sleep. I doubted he'd wake up at this point, though.

"I'll be in the kitchen." Because I needed a god damned drink, what the hell was Len up to? Why would he let the kid into his bed like this? He hardly let any one touch him, hell he had issues with me touching him sometimes.

Though last time we touched I was beating him black and blue, but he honestly hadn't left a mark on me-maybe a bit of bruising sure-but nothing like what I'd left on him, Honestly I think what snapped me out of my brain-washing was the knowledge that The Hunters were coming, and that Len actually might be letting me kill him.

He wasn't a sissy fighter by any stretch of the imagination, he wasn't nearly as good as I was considering I was bigger and more accustom to that kind of role. But, he'd fought with me before, he'd left deep bruises on me before and this time, nothing.

He'd wanted me to win, he had wanted me to kill him maybe not consciously, but he wasn't fighting as hard as I was use to. I opened a bottle and took a gulp of beer, I could have killed Len and he would have let me.

Allen came out into the kitchen, ruffled from sleep, mostly undressed. Which honestly if Len was going to get laid he wasn't about to put his clothes back on so that meant they didn't have sex at least.

When was even the last time we'd had sex? God knew, we hadn't since joining the crew at least...God, I don't actually think we had while he was distracted by the Flash either...So, at least, two years now, maybe three?

"I suppose you're wondering what the hell that was about." Kid got that right so I nodded, "I found out that I'm Fated for both of you." Shit, what? I glanced at his hip, and yeah. Half covered by recognizable was the crown on my own hip, all sharp edges, and dark. The same one that resided on Len's hip as well.

"So you n' him bonded." He shook his head; "No, actually we were waiting for you." If Len thought that I was never coming back then he meant to never bond with Allen. That, that made things much better. He was still and always would be mine first.

He'd proven I meant a lot to him, fuck-he'd frozen his own hand and shattered it after nearly a lifetime of being told that he as a person wasn't important that his hands were the most important thing about him. He'd willingly destroyed that to save me, he'd willingly walked into my cell to die as well.

"Wait's over then." Allen jerked his eyes wide; "Really? Just like that?" I shrugged, what did he want me to say? No? I wasn't a moron, Allen was a looker and had a heart big enough for Len at least.

He'd balance us like nothing else had and we sure as hell needed all the balance we could find right now because we were so far off kilter that we were about to fall into oblivion.

Allen let out a breath, "Len told me about what happened between you two." Really? Len wasn't much of a talker when it came to his feelings, or when he messed up. This kid, Barry Allen. He was something else if he managed to get Len to talk.

"Anything else he mentioned to you?" He frowned, There was a lot to Len, a lot of issues not even I had touched on, Now that I was one of those Issues.

How could Len even look at me the same? Problem was he couldn't ever look at me the same just as he hadn't been able to get over what Lauren had done to him.

Not that I doubted Allen wouldn't figure out that Len had been hurt in the past when he and I were off doing our own thing before he realized I would make a good bed partner to blow steam off with before we'd found out we had the same mark.

Not to mention the fact of how crazy it had gotten on the Wave Rider, what with me being Chronos and all, or his shattered hand healed, The hunters chasing us or half a dozen other little things that he could have told him but apparently might not have.

"I'm sure he'll tell me if he thinks I should know." Naive, I'd forgotten that about him. Then again Len had tricked the little shit several times-Tricked me too though so I couldn't really say anything about that now could I?

"Mick." Len was up, must have gotten cold and woken up. That was pretty funny about Len actually. That as much as he used the cold to be well cold, he liked to be warm, but it was connected to some bad things and for him the cold meant safety.

I nodded and leaned against the counter. "I didn't think...I thought you were never coming back." And while that would have been true normally this time... Was different.

Len and I had our differences and as much as I would never be anyone's hero I was Len's partner and Len wouldn't ever be wholly good after how bad he'd been, after all, the shit he'd seen.

"Yeah, well, this time, was on me wasn't it? I couldn't see through your lies and I let myself get fooled. Well, it was also Rip Hunter's fault too caging me in like that." Len nodded, he felt upset, though. "But, you're still angry with me." I nodded; "Yeah, you changed on me."

I'd changed too, though, I'd become a monster that didn't care except about vengeance, I still stood by what I'd said, though, I'd thought for a long time that fire was the most beautiful thing but learned better that vengeance was more so.

Allen looked confused and like he wanted to run off. Which honestly he was going to have to deal with the fact we fought, he'd probably have to play mediator sometimes considering me and Len's conversation skills were a bit lacking.

Though, with the 'help' of the time masters I was possibly a bit better about conversation, and a little less crazy than I'd been before they'd found me after all the lifetimes in the vanishing point was enough to teach me that life didn't have to center on fire, that I could be more than the fire.

At the price of my soul, at the price of Len's life. I couldn't...And maybe that's what had helped me snap out of being Chronos, more than anything that the rest of the team did. I could, however, appreciate how they tried to help me even though Len had given up on me.

Had resigned to being just another one of my victims, we would have to talk about that. Because, if he was willing to let me kill him-then he didn't see me as a partner, he saw me as something else.

"What happens now?" Honestly, I didn't know, "We move on, we've always managed to before." But, again this wasn't like before. Len had irreversibly changed on me, maybe he wouldn't completely turn from crime, but he wouldn't ever be the same again-and neither would I.


	24. Barry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> West Allen Game Night and some conversation.

I would have to tell people about finding my Fated, I didn't want to-I just didn't really want to deal with any of this bullshit because if I could I would run so far away that none of them would ever find me again.

Seriously, with everything that happened with Zoom, Harry, Jessie. I couldn't handle more crap, I was so done right now. Done with everyone taking offence, or not taking offence when really they should...

I couldn't save everyone and at this point, I was nearly useless. I couldn't get back to Earth 2, and Thawne had seen right through me god damn it and the whole wraith thing was a mess. Not to mention that Hartley was suddenly not a bad guy? I mean how did that work?

And that wasn't even the half of it! So, put lightly-This week sucked. At least it was game night, and apparently my father was joining us, where he'd been or what he'd been doing no idea, but it would be good to catch up.

I knew that he'd needed to stretch his legs, but honestly, that was just frustrating because I felt like he felt he had no place in my life. There were also all his memories of this damned city, how could he forget that everyone turned on him but me?

How could he forget how mom died? I wasn't the only one trying to move on from her death, but he'd been reminded every day up till we got him out. So yes, as much as it hurt to have him gone it was also a good thing.

I couldn't keep things from him. Things that he would pick up in a heartbeat, better then even Joe apparently. Because he and Iris hadn't really seemed to notice that I'd been going off on my own.

To see my fated, of course, it had been a week nearly since I had last seen them, we had a serious conversation to have here-but between work and being the Flash I really hadn't had much time to do anything let alone talk to them about bonding. Mick had said let's go, but Len seemed more hesitant.

Because he'd hurt Mick or for some other reason I couldn't tell. We'd work on that because as much as Hunter had said it wasn't in the cards for us I wanted us to work out far more than that.

Joe was busy setting up a game and Iris was on the phone when I walked in the door-my dad had been sitting on the couch but he was striding towards me, we hugged and he pulled away his hands on my shoulders.

"Slugger, what’s wrong?" Joe perked up at that statement, and yep. Dad knew me far too well. "Just a long week is all dad." He nodded and gave me a lopsided grin, "So, monopoly." I laughed because Iris was going to dominate that game.

Like she always did, "I just hope I don't lose too badly." Joe chuckled; "Yeah, Iris always manages to steal all your money." Hey, she took his too! "Yeah, she gets you too, Joe." Dad chuckled at the banter and I followed him to the table and we helped Joe even though he said he didn't need help.

"Pizza should be here in half an hour guys," Iris said as she walked into the room, we hugged and Dad eyed us, it was a friend hug, as much as I loved Iris, I really wasn't in love with her anymore.

And that was surprising, I had loved her so long and yet. Going back in time to stop the tsunami, making me lose my chance but saving everyone, Eddie dying to kill the Reverse Flash, Finding my Fated.

Somewhere in there I had just simply stopped and enjoyed being her friend for once. My relationship with Patty had been nice, but-I'd always had that nagging thought in the back of my mind, what would it be like to be with my fated in such a fashion?

In all seriousness, I knew they had their own issues to work out, maybe I could help them as a mediator, maybe not. And adding on all my issues at this point, well. I don't think it would be fair to them to try and start anything while they were such a mess.

Whether or not they were romantically attached or just platonic. After a year to think on my fated, to get through Zoom, it had been both good and bad. I'd had time to think about what I would want from them, and what I could give to them.

Yes, they were criminals. I had seen the good in Len though and Len wouldn't partner up with a monster so there was good in Mick as well. He just seemed like he had less impulse control.

"So, anyone new in your life slugger?" Dad asked after we started playing. "There was but she's gone now." I did still care about Patty, but I had bigger fish to fry at this point didn't I? "Ah, that's too bad." Joe chuckled and rolled the dice; "He couldn't tell her he was the Flash."

Which would have been unfair to her, it had been unfair to keep it though. I didn't know what was going to happen with us, and I was afraid. Patty had been attacked for god sake, and that was without her knowing I was the Flash, what would have happened for us if she had known?

The pizza came and we went back to having fun with the game, talking about lighter subjects before Joe called it a night. Dad gave me a look, one I knew well, but I wasn't a little boy anymore and I hadn't done anything that got me in trouble-It was the 'we have to talk' look.

I hadn't gotten that in so long... He sat me down after we said our goodbyes to Iris, this wasn't going to go down well if he was looking at me this seriously. "Barry, what's going on? You've been off in the clouds all night."

I couldn't keep this from him, how could I keep a part of me that big from my dad? I didn't keep anything from him. "I found my fated." Joe gasped from behind us and I spun. Shit, I hadn't meant for him to hear that too...

"Bear why didn't you say so? Iris would be ecstatic for you!" No, no she wouldn't. "It...It's a long story." Joe sat on the other side of me and my dad shot me a sad smile; "But, there's some sort of problem?"

I slumped against the couch cushions and let out a long breath. "Yeah, they're fighting." I got a strange look from both my 'dad's' I might as well tell them right? There was no turning back at this point was there. "I have two fated, I'm part of a triad." Joe whistled and dad squeezed my hand tightly.

"They're fighting you or each other?" Dad asked; "Each other, it...It's more like one of them is kicking themselves for something they did to the other one and it's kind of tearing them apart."

Joe gave my other hand a squeeze. "And what about you?" What was he asking me? "Joe?" He tilted his head; "You purposely didn't give us names or even gender here kiddo. So what’s going on with you in the relationship?"

I didn't have a part in it was my part in it. "I haven't...We haven't talked about me being a part of their relationship, their both pig headed, set in their way kind of guys." Which was kind of true, Len was very much set in his way of hating himself and Mick was more than glad to use it against him, to hurt him even more, to make Len hate himself even more...

Which was what was tearing them apart and making me feel like an outsider, which really, I was. I hadn't been with them for however long they had been partners, I didn't know them very well except for what they showed me.

"Slugger, you knew we wouldn't judge you on your fated being male." I nodded, I just needed to do this like ripping off a bandage; "Yeah, that wasn't the problem. The problem was who they are."

That got both of them looking at each other and then back at me. I wanted to just hide away from them but that wasn't fair to them, or my fated, or even me. "I found out that Mick Rory and Leonard Snart are my fated."

Joe reared up, fear and anger marring his face and burning in his eyes. Dad was taking it some way because he wasn't really reacting at all. "I know it's terrible, and that I shouldn't be anywhere near them...They could hurt me." Joe frowned; "They are already, how could they just ignore you? I mean I don't like them, I don't like for what they stand for."

He took a deep calming breath; "But they're your fated and there's no way to control that." Dad nodded; "Maybe you should bring it up to them that you feel left out? Because ignoring one of your fated isn't exactly the best way to go."

That was, why weren't they mad at me? Yelling at me for even wanting to talk to them? "Guys, you're kind of scaring me." That got them both chuckling. "Yeah slugger well, you just tossed an ice cold bucket of water on us." Okay, so shock, yeah. That was a thing wasn't it.

"So, Rory and Snart, have you talked much to them?" Dad asked softly after a moment of quiet, to settle their racing thoughts I guess. Because now mine were in overdrive. "A little, we're going to bond at some point. But, other than that I really haven't had a chance."

And apparently neither had they. "Is that where you kept disappearing to?" Joe asked me with a small very small, like tiny smile. "Yeah, I..." I blushed because how did you tell your dad, and adoptive dad that you sleep in the same bed as your fated? I mean it was nothing sexual.

"I stay over, we don't really talk...but it's nice to be around them." They both nodded, "That's okay Barry, you're not in trouble for wanting to be near your fated when you haven't even bonded."

Thank god, they were taking this so much better than I thought they would. "But, if they keep ignoring you I'm gonna shoot them." I choked on my breath at Joe's words; "Please don't Joe-I I'll talk to them! I swear!"

Dad patted my back; "Don't worry Barry, we know you'll talk to them. Joe just needs to vent some of his anger at them." It wasn't good, though, at least he didn't hate me... "You, You guys aren't mad at me?" Joe rolled his eyes; "No, not mad at you for having fated, more like irritated that you couldn't tell us is all."

I really couldn't have because so much had been going on and I'd had to focus on all of that. Zoom my biggest problem, after all, Jay. Whatever, the second time that I had been tricked by someone who had said they wanted to help me.

Now all I had to do was figure out what the hell to say to Len and Mick without setting them off. Because they had problems of their own that they should work on and I'd just make a bigger mess of things by telling them I felt left out. I at least wasn't fighting with them.

"I suppose it was about time you head home then?" Dad said and wait I was home, Joe laughed at the look I must have been making on my face; "You could call them your home you know that right Barry?" I shook my head; "Not yet...Maybe some day." They both hugged me and I waved them a goodbye before I was speeding off to my Fated.

Both of them were in bed, backs turned to each other...That, that wasn't good. How bad had their fight been tonight without me here to mediate them?

I stripped out of my clothes and into one of my pajama pants before crawling into my 'spot'. Mick almost immediately turned to me and wrapped an arm around my waist whereas it took Len nearly to the time that I was falling asleep to curl to my back, for Mick to shift and move his hand so that his and Len's fingers joined over my hip.

We'd talk about that at a later time because right now I was tired and warm.


	25. Wake Up Call

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally wrote up my plot timeline and ended up figuring out how many more chapters I was going to write so yay we know for a fact that Thirty chapters is how much more I'm writing, because honestly I could go on forever with the damned shows still going. Bahaha!

I woke to the cold. The sheets were halfway down my body and both Len and Mick were gone. What time was it? I supposed it didn't matter considering I didn't have to go into work today unless I got called in.

I didn't smell any food so either it was so late in the day that they had long since cooked and the smell had left the house or they hadn't cooked or half a dozen of other possibilities.

Throwing on some clothes I wandered into the kitchen. Len was leaning against the sink, his hands clutched to either side of it. What was going on here? "Len?" He sighed, half turning to look at me, oh damn. What happened now?

Because that look of anguish was something that only seemed to happen when Mick said something that cut so deeply into Len that he just couldn't hide how hurt he was. Not to say just anyone could cut him that deeply, maybe Lisa could do it too...But, so far just Mick had managed that.

Speaking of Lisa, I hadn't seen hide nor hair of her. Didn't she still operate in Central with them? Len turned away, letting out a breath. "Nothing to worry about." Of course, it was something to worry about! They were fighting, and it was hurting both of them...Hurting me while they were at it as well.

"You two have a lot to say to each other, but it's not coming out the way either of you wants it to. You both don't know how to say what you want to say." Len slumped against the counter; "Yeah, no shit." The harshness of his words didn't deter me, and why would it?

They were meant for me as I was for them. Now I just needed to help them out a bit, and if I had to tie both of them to chairs to do it I would. "Len, maybe instead of fighting bring me into it-I know you don't trust me, I don't know if you'll ever trust me. But, it has to be better than fighting."

Len frowned; "What, not talking at all?" I shook my head; "Trying to talk about whatever it is that is bothering you both when you have someone to mediate and curb the argumentive mood that both of you seem to get into whenever you're in the same room."

Because as much as they attempt to not fight with me around, I could see the strain it was putting on them and it was starting to get on my nerves. I was not made of eggshells, I was not oblivious to what was going on and damned it all to hell I was not about to let them continue on this self-destructive path anymore.

They were both throwing it all away, and I couldn't say I understood what had happened between them because honestly I didn't think they had told me the entire truth. How could they trust me right now? They might be able to lie to me, but they both knew only too well how badly I lied to them.

Of course, that wasn't to say that I didn't know how to lie, as apparently I could keep some things to myself. But, I didn't want to lose these two-I didn't want them to lose each other, not with lies and hatred.

There wasn't really any chance of them just making up suddenly so, I knew it would be a long road for all of us but at this point what else could we have.

Mick's P.O.V

This was an intervention. I knew only too well what that looked like and Barry was all determined looking and waiting up for me. Yeah, intervention alright. "What." Barry sighed and sunk deeper into the loveseat.

"I think we need to talk." I'd rather not, but that wasn't something I could do with him looking like this. Nope, I was going to get a talking to, he was going to tell me to be nicer to Len, that we should stop fighting and work it all out.

Yeah, that would happen the moment Len started to like himself. "I think both of you have all these issues all pent up inside, with nowhere other than each other to point it at." Okay, so?

People had issues, that was just the way it worked. Some took to drinking, others to cutting themselves, and I and Len hit each other with words and more often fists.

No matter how many times I and Len had attempted to be not so rough with each other it always managed to go right back to rough. We weren't men who would get much more than an occasional fuck that means absolutely nothing.

So we were a bit more than nothing, considering he was after all my Fated. We had known each other for years since Len was Fourteen and laying on the ground surrounded by bigger boys, boys who I dwarfed.

Those icy eyes boring a hole into my head because he couldn't understand why I helped him, I don't think I even really understood why I'd saved him either. There was nothing at that point to let me even guess that we were fated.

We hadn't learned that little bit until he'd gotten sick of being messed around with and realized I wouldn't hurt him the way the others would. That a quick fuck to me meant really nothing other than just another way to blow off steam or the high of a heist pulled off.

"What do you want from us, kid? We aren't about to be all lovey dovey at any point, not now, not ever." Barry shook his head; "I know, but I don't like how you two are tearing into each other-You goad him on purpose."

Ah, so he had caught on to that had he. So I did, it was only a fraction of what he had done to me. "Did he ever tell you how long he left me in that forest? Tell you how I went mad, fed off of rats if I could catch them?"

Barry's face was melting into horror; "How the Time Masters ripped me to shreds and put me back together again only to do it all over again? I doubt it. Why would he tell you what he did to me?" Or at least in that kind of detail.

I had learned that fire might hurt you, but I learned vengeance burned sweeter than any flame could. Len and I were broken, and there would never be a time in the near future where I didn't hate him for leaving me there.

He had meant to go back for me, but it was meaningless because he never came back for me...He died, a thousand times over, whatever had changed that little fact who knew. Time was funny like that it would change in a blink of an eye.

People did change, Len was at least right about that. I had changed, I was no longer the pyromaniac that he met all those years ago. I was something more now, something that couldn't quite let him back in as I had in the past.

Hatred wouldn't just go away. "We're not meant for a happy ending, never were." And Barry was stuck in the middle of it.


	26. Phantom Pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Len Musing, Barry showing his backbone, and Mick being well Mick.

Watching both of them sleeping was slightly comforting, at least both of them weren't annoying me at this point. I needed coffee, I was not going to function on any level without some.

I was not and never would be a morning person, yes I woke up early as shit, that didn't mean I enjoyed it and I wasn't exactly full of energy anymore, I wasn't nearly as young as before given that my fortieth birthday had passed not that long ago.

Speaking of age, how did Mick do it? I understood Barry being high energy especially since he was the flash and he was a lot younger than either of us.

But, Mick. He seemed different then again he had said he'd lost countless lifetimes to the vanishing point. Of course, he was going to be changed, the manic energy he had used as a pyromaniac seemed to have bled into other parts of him, he wasn't a morning person, even worse than I was usually and suddenly he was waking up early as hell.

For better or worse Mick was forever changed by the Time Masters, he'd remember being Chronos for the rest of his life. I wouldn't forget either, I still can't believe I did that... I looked down at my hand, good as new.

But not really, because I still remembered it not being there, the pain that the cold couldn't quite get rid of. A frozen stump where it had been.

Gripping the counter I squeezed my eyes shut, feeling sick-Phantom pain racing across my wrist, a burning sensation, skin crawling at the pain I knew wasn't really there.

I'd done that to myself for Mick, to save him or something... Jesus, what the hell had I been thinking? And really I hadn't had I? All I'd thought was if the team faced him, he could die they could kill him and I'd been right.

They had almost killed Mick, I would have lost my other half. I would have died if they'd killed Mick, it wouldn't have been obvious at first, but slowly I would have started to lose myself, start to shut down and get sloppy.

I was already getting sloppy. Mick was just full of hatred and he poked at my weaknesses and knew where almost every single one was. Nearly as well as Lisa knew them, no matter how much I tried to hide.

They could both get through my defenses, and now Barry was trying to get though too. I couldn't exactly stop him because of those Fated for me, he was the one being nice to me, he wasn't out to hurt me the way Mick was.

Every time in the past that I saw Mick, it was like coming home...But after I saw him, saw the face of Chronos slip away only to show me that the whole time it had been Mick...I nearly had a panic attack.

Jesus christ Mick had been Chronos, he had meant to kill us all. Meant to torment me first by killing Lisa over and over again in front of me, had obviously relished the very thought.

What was to stop him from doing it still? He'd get at least one shot at her rather than dozens like he would have as Chronos. But, why wouldn't he do it to hurt me? I'd left him there, for all he knew to die.

I had done that to him, and now. Now there was nothing more then the ghost of what we had been, Mick was going to hate me for the rest of my life and the only time we were close was with Barry safely between us. The only time I felt the rough glide of Micks hand against my skin...

That was all we would share now, hatred and nocturnal moments. "Barry staged an intervention last night." I nearly jumped at the sound of Mick's voice, holy shit he was quieter than before. He never really managed to sneak up on me like that before he became Chronos.

"Intervention?" And that was like Barry, to corner us into a wall. Attempting to get us to talk to each other, that worked about as well as him just standing there actually talking to a wall. "And what exactly did he want?" Mick snorted and reached past me for a mug.

Before joining the Legends I wouldn't have thought that he was going to attack me. I wouldn't have flinched at how close we were, wouldn't have feared him hurting me.

Considering what I'd made him suffer, it really wasn't a stretch for him to attack me now. "He seemed to think that he could get us to stop arguing for a moment if we laid bare to him."

That would only make Barry realise just what kind of monster I was and allow him to have a reason to push me away too. "What did you say to him?" Mick snorted; "Don't worry I didn't yell at him. He didn't do anything to me after all." And there it was, once again.

Blame. Hatred, god. I deserved it didn't I? But, I wish we could go back to what we had before. But, that was my fault too. I had gotten him to come with me, to be a Legend too. And look at what that got me. A lifetime haunted by what I'd failed to do failed to get to Mick before the Time Masters.

"I told him we weren't meant for a happy ending." That included Barry too then, because if I and Mick couldn't ever get along and I seriously doubted we would have anything other than pain and hatred towards each other for the rest of our lives...Barry would always be stuck between us.

Unless he chose one of us, then he'd deal with the regret that he couldn't be with both his Fated. Though considering we hadn't bonded yet, even though we'd all agreed to it was rather telling.

We don't have hearts, where does that leave us? All the talk in the world isn't going to change a thing.

Mick had been right. They didn't, or rather they were too tattered to do anything more than bleed. Barry's heart was so full of emotions and all of them wasted on him and Mick.

They had also said everything they had needed to and their fist did the rest, maybe trying to die at Mick's hand hadn't been the most coherent of ideas, but he hadn't expected Mick to become a Time Masters lap dog either.

Hadn't expected that kind of calm from Mick even when the man was seething mad. Usually, when Mick got that way someone was going to die or something was going to be set on fire. Whether a person or a building, it didn't always matter to Mick, especially when he got that mad.

Whatever decided who should be Fated was fucked up for ever giving them Barry. They would do nothing more than hurt him, and because he had a bleeding heart he would always come back for more.

But, Why had fate or whatever decide to give Barry to the people most likely to hurt him? Why not give him to Hartley, who would have been a shoo-in as a Rouge, but instead had chosen to become more than his bitterness and rage?

Or one of the others on 'Team Flash'? Either of them would have been a good match obviously since they worked together so well. Barry, however, was meant for them and they were a horrible mess.

There really wasn't anything at this point that he could do other than take Mick's rage and anger. Take every word he gifted him like a punch to the mouth, take it and shake it off.

That was easier said than done, however, because Mick knew just where to hit him. "You already hate yourself enough, but I don't think you can ever hate me as much as I hate you," Mick said near me. He was wrong, he was wrong about a lot of things, this was just another thing.

"Seriously doubt that Mick," I hissed back because it was true and I wasn't about to lie to Mick about it. That was what he was looking for wasn't it? All the lies I told him, or half truths. He wanted to dig so deep into me that he would see everything.

I couldn't let him get that close now, I hadn't wanted to before, but that was when I had the chance to share everything with him, without being told how ugly I was, how vile.

"And this is why I want to be present," Barry said from the doorway. He looked calm enough if a bit irked that we hadn't included him in on this. "Kid, nothing you do will change a damned thing between me and him."

Why would it, we were both too set in our ways and too stubborn. "You already said that Mick, but I would like to know just how long you're going to blame him for what the Time Masters did to you."

Oh, that was the wrong thing to say to Mick. "I'll blame him all I want since he's the reason I got into that situation in the first place." Actually, he got himself into that situation because I couldn't control him, and I never really could.

"Okay so he got you into the Legends, but from what I've heard, you betrayed everyone when pirates tried to take the ship." And just who the hell told him that?

"After he betrayed me." More like dragged him from the abyss. "The person who told me about what's been going on in more detail said that that time could vanish. If you stayed there was a chance that you would vanish with it, you would have died Mick-Why would he have let you die when you're Fated to him?"

And that was partly why I hit him, and that was why I got in trouble, I knew he hated being physically harmed thanks to the foster system. It got him all wound up and aggressive, I'd never had to do that before either which didn't help matters.

It would have felt like a betrayal to Mick, just another person who didn't give a flying fuck about him. "Suppose you've got a point kid. But, it's his and Hunters damned faults for bringing me in on that crazy trip."

Couldn't fault that logic, it was true enough after all. I hadn't wanted to leave Mick on his own, god knew what he would have done without me around. Sure, we'd parted enough times but that didn't mean he didn't get in trouble when he was off on his own.

"Yeah, that's like saying I'm at fault for all the people who get hurt." Who said that? Because I was pretty sure that whoever said that to him was a moron. "Who told you that?" Barry sighed; "Oh, just me everytime someone gets hurt or killed."

Oh. Oh, so he- I guess fate wasn't too off the mark when it bound me and Barry together. Self-hate, that was apparently a thing for him too...Why hadn't I noticed? Though, why would have Barry noticed that I was that way either?

"Great, just what I needed in life, two moron's who hate themselves so much they do stupid things." And he called me theatrical. I snorted, "Yeah, well at least we don't burn everything we see." Mick smirked at me, and I hadn't seen that in a long time normally he only smirked at me that way when he thought I was being 'cute'.

That was a good thing, though I hated it when he called me out on stuff and actually used the blasted word. But, maybe there was hope for us yet, thanks to Barry's meddling.

"So, I'm not due to work today..." Trying to spend some time with us, wait till Mick stomped off and I vanished for the day citing this or that to do. It's what we'd been doing to Scarlett this whole time.

"What did you have in mind?" Wait, stop the presses, did Mick just ask- Okay, alright. He's just trying to make me look bad in front of Barry, that was all it was.

"I really wasn't sure, I. I kind of expected you guys to just disappear on me like usual." Great minds think alike and all that Jazz. Maybe it was time for us to pay a little more attention to Barry, he was, after all, sleeping in our bed with us.

Wouldn't want him to think he was nothing more than a rather comfortable pillow would we?


	27. Oh my god Oliver

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some more Oliver, just a smidgen lol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry everyone! New job distracted the heck out of me so I kind of had writers block for a bit and couldn't write a full chapter to give you all! Though sadly I won't be updating every week for the last few chapters as I had planned too, I'll try of course but it seems unlikely at this current moment, but fingers crossed!

Oliver was angry, no beyond pissed and I was totally at fault for that amount of rage because I hadn't told Oliver about the fact my Fated were Mick Rory and Leonard Snart. And now he was learning in the middle of a fight with a meta-human that turned things into sticky liquid.

Something that I had trouble getting out of unless it was frozen, thanks to Len actually keeping an ear out for the going on around town, and to Cisco's Cold Gun.

"What the hell?" The mysterious Meta-human shouted and that was a thing apparently not being on the grid at all, so far off that Cisco and Caitlin couldn't find anything on them.

"Oh yeah, sometimes I have back-up," I grinned at Mick and Len, Mick returned it but Len seemed a bit grumpy and preoccupied. Had they fought about coming to help me?

"And I didn't know this because?" Oliver said, and yeah he was totally seething at this point, that didn't help me at all. I was going to get shot at this rate, that was not something I wanted to do again at all.

Before anyone else could do anything Len shot again, this time at the meta-human- he had after all turned into whatever that sticky substance was, or at least half of him had.

Hopefully, that didn't kill him, because he kind of deserved to be a little hurt after all the things he'd done over the last few days. The people he'd hurt nearly killed in some cases.

We left him there for the police to handle and headed back to S.T.A.R labs. Cisco and Caitlin didn't seem all that surprised and they had heard over comms me saying I had back up and Oliver's reaction to that comment.

"Uh, yeah guys this is the Green Arrow, Arrow this is Captain Cold and Heatwave." Oliver glared and Len ignored him, whereas Mick just grinned at us all like a big dope, had he and Len argued and he won or something?

"And why are two of your Criminals helping us?" Oliver knew how the last time went down, and yeah Ferris Air had happened hadn't it? God that felt like forever ago now. "Because I'm Fated to both of them." Came spilling out of my mouth before I could even think about that.

Oliver's jaw dropped as well as Len's, apparently he hadn't expected me to tell anyone about that little wrinkle. "Oh dude, I think you broke them!" Cisco stage whispered to me and Caitlin giggled at the mere sight of such strong men gaping at me like I was from a different planet.

Mick brushed fingers across Len's jaw and Len shook out of his daze. I don't think I'd seen him that affectionate to Len since I met them and it's been quite a while since we had all met. Long before I found out that I was fated for these two men, but it was worth it. Knowing that they still had good in them, knowing that eventually we'd get it right.

"And you didn't tell anyone else?" Oliver croaked, I frowned, I had told people... It was hard enough telling Cisco, Caitlin, my fathers...Myself. That these men were mine as I was theirs. So what, did Oliver think I was ashamed of them and wouldn't have told anyone else?

"He's told other people," Caitlin said with a strange look in her eyes. "He's told me, Cisco, his biological and non-biological fathers." I told Iris too...Though I don't think I told Caitlin or Cisco that? And then I lost the strongest pillar in my life and then about the same time felt the pain of losing Len and well, the strange feeling of him not dead...We hadn't talked about that, so that was a thing...

"And for whatever reason people are okay with this?" Oliver growled and god damned it I thought he was going to not necessarily be okay with this but would give me his version of 'blessings' but I was getting anger instead.

"Arrow it's not your business who his fated are, the fact he told you-which he didn't have to by the way- is simply because he counted on you to no judge him. He sees the good in everyone and no doubt thought this was another secret he could share with you." Len said, his tone brook no arguments, though. No doubt he was pissed that Oliver was taking this badly.

I had lost my father, my father, and my mother's graves a stark reminder that I was the last of my family, that there wouldn't be another member in my family blood wise...and that was only if I did adopt, which seemed very unlikely. I shivered, oh god. I was the last, there would never be...I would die with no children, having never been a father.

That was an unexpected blow, why hadn't I thought about that sooner? "Barry?" I knew there were tears in my eyes. Oliver looked concerned; "Please don't push me away, I know we don't see each other often and that we do things differently, but please don't stop being my friend. I don't think I could handle you deciding to not be my friend anymore."

Oliver sighed; "I can't believe this is happening...I need time Barry, I don't agree with your choice but you're right, it's your choice and I don't want to lose your friendship either." I could give him time if that was all he needed, but I don't know what would happen between us if he figured he still wasn't okay with this.

"All right, this is enough seriousness for me, let's do something else not so heavy!" Cisco said and Caitlin and I couldn't help but laugh at the comment. "Sure, what do you have in mind?" Because I could use some happy times after everything team Flash had gone through, and because it would be nice if Mick and Len got some time with my friends, to help try to give Caitlin and Cisco some good memories of my fated rather than the things they had on them right now.


	28. intermission while the author freaks out!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got inspired by 'In the Name of Love' Martin Garrix, Bebe Rexha and thus this was born finally, it has been a hard road leading me back to writing, but here I am back to finish this up after the long winter. Also to understand a bit of this you might want to watch Flashpoint, it's a good movie and a great example of what happens when the flash saves his momma :D

 

Everything was going horribly wrong...I changed time, and I lost my soul mates again, how does this keep happening to me? Why did I always end up in a circle of pain? Mick had left the loss of Len driving Mick to say terrible things to me, and it shattered my heart to think that Mick would have given up his life only for Len to take his place.

Len, what had you been thinking? To leave both me and Mick the way you had, why could you do that, I understood why it had to be done, but I also couldn't come to terms with it either. Mick in his rage, pain, fear had told me that Canary had kissed Len, she'd only told Mick because Mick had been freaked out to the point where she'd wondered if Len and Mick had been more than just partners in crime...So why had Len allowed Canary to kiss him? Had they been...an item? Didn't he care about Mick...About me? So, With that in my heart and with Zoom being the giant dick that he was... I changed time.

It felt so wrong, too wrong. With mom alive, and dad...dad died. I couldn't bare the thought when Zoom murdered him, but now-I had mom and lost dad. I lost what I could have had with Joe and Iris, with everyone really...

My soul mark, it wasn't there anymore, not on my hip where it was, where it had been on Mick and Len. Not a word, a whisper even of them and yet some things were the same. I still worked for CCPD as a forensics scientist at least.

I didn't know Caitlin or Cisco, Dr. Wells was alive as was his wife, so he wasn't the evil Thawne. I just couldn't bare this wrongness, at least not everything had gone to hell...Just me. I loved my mom, I really did but I lost so many things with her alive, and I hated myself for thinking that even.

The state of the world was becoming more apparent as well...Things weren't going well, not that they had been in the first place, but I was no longer a speedster, and there wasn't anyone with powers.

I don't know what was worse, not having powers or not having everything I had before. The ups and downs of being marked, of losing my relationship with Joe, Iris, Caitlin, Cisco...Everyone. The Arrow was still around, and I did actually know him at least, that was a good thing for me, I might have gone mad If I had lost all my friends.

But I was still losing a fairly big piece of myself. Maybe I could go find them? I mean I didn't bare the mark anymore but it would be nice to be near them at least wouldn't it? Took me weeks to finally decide what to do and by that point... Well, war broke out, thousands died. I had to change time, only to spot another me- running from a bright light that was about to overtake me.

I hoped they managed to get away, to fix this mess I had made. I hoped whatever life they were living it had Mick and Len in it as friends, lovers, soul mates. Because they had been the most important people in my life and I regretted all the things I had done, all the time we had wasted.

No more redo's for me and them, no more understanding or misunderstanding. Because Len was dead and Mick could be too, and soon here I would also be dead, so I prayed that the other Flash ran fast enough to get away from that massive light that was getting even closer to me, the light that would no doubt take my life from me.

Mick, Len...Where ever you were I hoped you found happiness somehow. Tears streamed down my face as heat began to edge its way into my body as the light came ever closer, the ground rumbling in its path.

Goodbye Mick, Goodbye Len. Mother, father, Iris, Joe, Caitlin, Cisco, and Wally. May our lives be different and better than this heartbreak. I closed my eyes as the light powered so close that I could hear the screams of millions as they were vaporized...

_If I told you we could bathe in all the lights_   
_Would you rise up, come and meet me in the sky?_   
_Would you trust me when you're jumping from the heights?_   
_Would you fall in the name of love?_   
_When there's madness, when there's poison in your head_   
_When the sadness leaves you broken in your bed_

The light had blinded me, causing me to flinch and I rolled over. The covers of my bed soft against my skin-and hold the phone hadn't I just died? I bolted up, I had died after changing the timeline! What happened, when was I? Was I bonded or not?

I scrambled to lift my shirt and sighed in relief I was marked, this was a thing again! But where were we in terms of our relationship, were we in one or was it just before that point? I sighed and ran a hand over my face, there was only so much I could take at this point. Mick and Len had self-destructed over all of this. We had lost Len and that had led not only Mick but me down a dark road.

It was time I just let myself love them, let myself be loved by them. It was better than what was to come, what would have come. Apparently, it was Monday, so work was a thing. Where were the noises I used to on a Monday morning? Joe wasn't exactly the quietest of people when he was half awake.

Making my way downstairs I realized that Joe wasn't home-the note in the kitchen told me he'd been gone for hours early to work for whatever reason. The rest of the day went by normally enough and that was a bit frustrating because I couldn't tell what had changed and what hadn't changed!

Cisco called me after work, Flash work called for me. Someone had called in a bomb threat on the subway-of all the damned things to do is to threaten the subway again. Cisco was frowning as I dashed to my suit, and seriously this was messed up.

I made it to the subway, just in time to be caught up in the blast. Acerbic stench burned my nostrils’ and my eyes. The bomb had caught things on fire, this was just as bad as the last one. "Jesus, that was fucked." Someone muttered near me, their voice gruff and familiar and they were right the explosion had been pretty big. "Doubt it wasn't more than one Len." Someone else muttered that voice sounded familiar...Oh god, that was Mick, Len and Mick were here too?!

Mick's face relaxed when he nearly ran into me and I couldn't breathe, this was Mick and this was the start of it all- this was everything I couldn't give myself before. Thank you, whatever power had decided that we should start over from the very beginning.

I was just staring at Mick and he snapped his fingers in front of my face before I came back to myself. "I need you to check on the other station, we need to find a way out." I nodded and went straight to the door with the booby trap. It was there and I didn't even think as I pulled a random wire, what were the odds that I would pull the right one again? I tossed it and made sure that help was on its way before I came back to help Mick with the old man.

Mick frowned at me; "What took you so long?" I shook my head; "Help is on its way you might want to think about escaping." What had he done the last time that had allowed him to get away but Len caught?

 


	29. Freedom

Time had restarted for me again, so what would I do this time? I loved them, loved them so much even after everything we had gone through, could I loose Len and Mick again? Because that would happen no doubt. Len would sacrifice himself, and there was nothing I could do to stop that.

Was it worth it? Should I bond with them again and suffer again? But, if I didn't bond with them Mick would be alone and no doubt die when Len did. So, yes. I would have to even if it was only to save Mick and I knew how much pain I'd be in when Len died and Mick turned away from me. I remembered all the good too, though, and that memory should be enough, just enough to help me get through Len's death and Mick's abandonment.

"We need to talk." Mick looked surprised to see me, and yeah he didn't know anything at this point. "And why's that string bean?" He grumbled at me. "Because I have information that you would be very interested in."

Mick had me follow him out of the bar and next I knew he turned on me, I moved out of the way before he could grab me, his eye's widened. "Flash." I nodded; "Yeah, we need to talk but not out here." Because I did remember that Len was very irritated with Mick for telling me that they were bonded. They had kept it from everyone but Lisa, so yeah I got that. It could be used aginst them.

Mick motioned for me to follow him and we ended up at a safe house, "So what exactly do you want to talk about?" I think he knew, I think that he knew and only wanted me to confirm it. "I have the same mark as you and Snart." Mick's eyes widened. "The same?" I lifted my shirt and pushed my jeans down a bit to show off the black crown on my hip.

"Shit kid. That is our mark." I let my clothes go and nodded; "I know." What else could I say after all? "Len needs to know." I nodded, yeah he did. I wondered what was going on with them, were they fighting? Because last time I found Mick at Saints and Sinners had been when they were fighting. "Suppose we should get this over with kid." I snorted; "Yeah I can see how well that's going to go." Mick let out a short bark of laughter. "Yeah, Len's in a pretty pissy mood right now." I knew that because of time travel.

But, something would be different because I was at this point. I wasn't shy or nervous I knew what would happen even if it wasn't quite the same. After all, I came to them sooner, A week rather than three months like last time. "Let's go."

* * *

  


Len looked so miserable, he really did. Then he looked mad when he spotted me. "What exactly are you doing here Barry." I grinned brightly at his grumpiness. This was exactly the same as last time, only I wasn't scared. "Turns out you, Mick, and I have the same mark. Figured I'd tell the both of you." Len spluttered; "Bullshit." I shook my head and showed him the mark. His eyes widened and he glanced at Mick who had an amused smile on his face.

I suppose they were talking in their own way. "And what exactly do you want from us?" I tilted my head, what exactly did I want from them? "A relationship, whether it's as friends... or more. We can work out what that means to us as our other roles, but as it is right now, our deal still stands, you don't kill I don't take you to jail." That certainly got their attention, they had thought the first time around that I wanted to change them after all and maybe I had, but at this point, I just wanted to be a part of their lives for as long as we had...

"You, you still are willing to bond with us knowing that we won't change and you won't attempt to change us?" Mick asked, his eyes narrowed like he didn't like what he was hearing. "You wouldn't change for anything, why would you change for me? I won't expect you to, I know that you've both been thieves for a long time and I can't expect you to be miserable because you think I won't like it. You couldn't give a rats ass if I like it or not. So, why, get upset about it?"

That certainly surprised them for sure, seeing as neither of them were talking and both of them were obviously shocked. Though, I suppose if I hadn't known them as well as I did I wouldn't have noticed the shock as much, it wouldn't have been as noticeable. It would have looked like they were just thinking it over, but I knew better this was pure shock and there might be just static running around in their minds.

"Barry, do you even realize what you're saying? Do you even understand?" Len asked his voice harsh. "Yes, I know. I want to be a part of your lives and I want to do it in a way where we all get what we want. I want you to not feel like I'm trying to make you something you don't want to be and I want to feel accepted, win-win doesn't you think?" Because that was all I wanted, I wanted them to accept me even love me if we can get to that point, which would be hard in the long run given that Len will die.

Mick grabbed me around the middle and his warm hand slid across my mark, just like before he was the first to bond with me, I smiled up at him. Now, Len was again the last to bond but he actually witnessed it this time, he frowned; "Seriously Mick?" Mick just chuckled and picked me up and set me on the couch next to Len. "It's a good deal, better then we should get don't you think?"

Better not really considering I knew exactly what would happen in the end.

  



End file.
